Sisterly Love
by Dreamer Dreaming of a Dream
Summary: "I hate you." She said, backing away slowly. He cornered her and stroked her cheek lightly. Leaning in, he whispered, "Stop lying to yourself." "I'm not lying." She said lowly, eyes glowing a vivid green. He titled his head to the side and said, "Yes, you are." Before she could say anything, he pushed his lips to hers. Rated T for language. Derek/OC
1. The Bite

Sisterly Love

Summary: "I hate you." She said, backing away slowly. He cornered her and stroked her cheek lightly. Leaning in, he whispered, "Stop lying to yourself." "I'm not lying." She said lowly, eyes glowing a vivid green. He titled his head to the side and said, "Yes, you are." Before she could say anything, he pushed his lips to hers. Rated T for language. Derek/OC

* * *

Chapter 1: The Bite

"Stiles! What are you doing? Can't you use the door?" Scott whispered/screamed to his long time best friend, Stiles. Stiles looked back at his friend and shook his head 'no'.

"No way! I'm gonna get your sister back for scaring me!" He retorted back, using the same whisper/scream that Scott used on him.

They were currently at the house of Veronica McCall, Scotts older sister. She didn't live with him and their mom because she was stubborn and wanted to be independent since she was gonna be a senior when they started school tomorrow. Stiles was now on the roof of her house, climbing to the middle window and tapped lightly on it. Nothing. He tried again. Still nothing. Then he heard snickering and looked down to glare at Scott but gave out a small yelp when he saw Veronica standing beside her brother, smirking in triumph.

"Ronnie! But how… You…. What?" Stiles stammered out, confused at how she knew that he was going to scare her.

The red head jerked her head toward Scott and uncrossed her arms, getting out her phone from her pocket. "Scott sent me a text saying that you were gonna stop by and probably try and scare me. So I decided to get dressed and wait downstairs until you both got here. And by the way, thanks bro."

"Welcome Rons." Her little brother replied back, giving her a smile while ignoring the glare from Stiles.

The buzz cut teen climbed down from the roof and jumped in front of them. Still glaring at Scott, Stiles flipped Veronica off, smiling slightly. "Traitor." He directed to Scott. "Bitch." He said to the red head and turned his head to look at her.

"Whatever. What do you two want? School starts tomorrow and-" She looked at Scott when she said this. "I thought you wanted a goodnights sleep for lacrosse tryouts?"

"I do." He replied but then pointed to Stiles when he started on his next sentence. "But his dad got a call."

"And?" She pressed making a hand motion, telling to keep talking.

"And they found a dead body." Stiles piped in, grinning.

"And?" Again, she pressed.

"Well that's the thing. They only found half." Stiles continued, smiling triumphantly when seeing the smile creeping onto Veronica's face.

"Count me in."

* * *

Ronnie slammed the passenger door closed and stood next to Stiles and grinned at him. Scott came up beside her and she gave him a wink.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked, glancing over at Stiles as the three of them walked.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles responded, flicking on a flashlight and taking the lead. Scott shrugged and walked beside Ronnie who just smiled like a maniac, green/brown eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott grumbled as Ronnie laughed a little, pushing him in the shoulder lightly.

"Don't be such a baby, bro." Turning to look at him directly in the eye. She was a couple of centimeters taller than him and she had to look down at him slightly. "Besides it's about time that something happened in this quiet town. It's always boring, nothing ever happens." She skipped up beside Stiles and nudged him with her elbow.

"Out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott questioned, while he casually strode beside Stiles, hands in his pockets.

Stiles stopped and stuttered for a moment while Ronnie and Scott stopped in front of him. "Huh… I didn't even think about that." He admitted with a small laugh and continued walking. Ronnie paused for a moment before shrugging and following her friend, little brother behind her.

"And what if the killer is still out here?" Ronnie asked sarcastically. She looked at Scott over shoulder and then back to Stiles.

"Also something I didn't think about." He replied, shrugging. Ronnie and Scott rolled their eyes at their friend.

"Stiles." Ronnie said simply.

"Yes?"

"An o dolofónos skotónei mou, egó tha sas stoicheiónei méchri tin iméra pou tha petháneis." Ronnie said, giving him a death glare. Stiles stopped and looked at her, confusion written all over his face. Patting his head, Ronnie walked ahead of him. "I'll let you figure that one out on your own."

"I hate you sometimes." Stiles replied, glaring at her back.

"Yeah well you can get over it, Stillinski." She flashed the flashlight in his face, making him cover his eyes. Grinning triumphantly, she made a gesture for Stiles to take the lead and he complied. Ronnie began to walk beside her brother, giving him a small smile before turning her eyes in front of her.

Stiles started to climb a pile of dirt and Ronnie followed carefully, huffing slightly as she slid down a bit with each move.

"It's comforting to know that you planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott replied, breathless from the climbing as well.

Ronnie let out a short, sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah right." She said before making it to the top and stood beside Stiles.

"I know, right?" He responded, breathless. Red head turned when she heard her younger brother wheezing slightly. He stopped his climb to rest against a tree, pulling out his inhaler. She went down to see if he was okay but he shook her off.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" He asked as he shook the inhaler.

"He has a point, Stiles." Ronnie said, concerned. Turning around and following him, just in enough time for both of them to register the lights they saw and duck to the ground by a tree root, Scott following soon enough. Stiles turned off the light and stood up.

"Come on!" He said before running off. Ronnie stayed behind with Scott but followed when he dashed after Stiles.

"Stiles!" Scott called before taking a puff of his medicine and darting after them. Ronnie followed quietly but had to hide behind a tree soon, holding her breath for a moment before quieting down, letting her senses take over. A couple paces away from her, Stiles had turned around to come face to face with a rather large German Sheppard barking at him. He screamed too and dropped to the ground, letting out one of his full-body spasms as he cowered away from the dog and the officer.

Ronnie heard and laughed silently. Turning to look at, she saw that it was an officer.

"Hold it right there!" He demanded.

'_Busted_.' She thought with a smile and took off to find Scott hiding behind a shrub and sat beside him.

"Hang on, hang on!" A male voice thundered into the area as Ronnie and Scott felt the drops of rain pounding on their head through their hoods. "This delinquent belongs to me!" He said, moving the officer away from the teenager. Stiles stood, glancing at his dog through one eye as rain poured down his face and he tried to block out the brightness of the flashlight in his face.

"Dad… how, uh, are you doing?" He asked almost innocently. The Sheriff simply raised an eyebrow at his son.

"So. Do you listen in on all of my phone calls?" He asked with a sigh.

"No." Stiles said quickly. "Not the boring ones." He admitted, his shoulders lowering in defeat.

"Where's the other two?" He asked, glancing around.

"Who?" Stiles asked innocently. "Scott?" Stiles asked, and then laughed. "He's not here. Said he wanted some good sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow. And Ronnie's planning her outfit for tomorrow and said that she didn't want to come. Just me. In the woods. Alone. With a killer on the loose." The Sheriff, knowing these kids like the back of his hand, rolled his eyes before flashing his light around the woods.

"Scott! Ronnie! You out there?" He called, knowing the tricks these two played. "Scott? Ronnie?" He called again, only getting thunder in response. Ronnie sneaked a peek and giggled softly. The Sheriff dropped his light with a sigh. "Well, I'm escorting you back to the Jeep. Stiles, you and I are going to have a conversation on something called invasion of privacy." And with that the two walked away, leaving Scott and Ronnie sitting there for moment then getting up slowly and walking slowly and quietly back to the Jeep. But something unexpected happened as they both heard something '_snap'_.

They stopped and looked around them, Ronnie narrowing her eyes and she took a deep breath through her nose and growling lowly.

"Hello?" Scott called out, making Ronnie hit him lightly in the stomach. "What?" He asked her, looking at her. She put gave him a frown and shook her head, telling to be quiet and he complied.

_Snap_.

Scott looked around wildly while he scooted closer to Ronnie.

_Growl_.

There it was. That's what she was waiting for. She turned to her brother and cupped his face in her hands.

"Scott." She began, voice quiet but firm. "I want you to go. Run and don't turn back. Run to the Jeep and whatever you here, don't turn back, understand?"

"But-"

"No buts. Go Scott, go. Run. NOW!" Her voice was strong and he never heard her yell at him so he ran, leaving his red headed sister behind. She watched him go, smiling sadly before frowning and turning around to face glowing, red eyes. Growling, Ronnie crouched into a defensive position, eyes glowing yellow. Her teeth turning into fangs and her finger nails turning into claws. Then without warning, the two lunged at each other.

* * *

Scott slowed to a stop and wheezed. Grabbing his inhaler, he put his mouth to it and took two puffs. Fear took hold of his body as he shook violently. He looked around him, seeing if he knew where he was. His heart thumping in his chest as he thought of his sister. What if she's dead? What if that thing killed her? No, no, no. Don't think like that. His sister was stronger than she looked. And besides, she's too stubborn to die.

_Growl_.

That made everything around him freeze. Swallowing, he looked behind him and almost screamed in terror. Blood, red eyes stared at him, piercing his very soul. Pinning him in his spot. His heart seemed to stop. '_It got Ronnie, no…_' He thought sadly. Now he was going to die. He took a step backwards, watching the creature taking a step forward. It barred its sharp teeth into a snarl. Then it lunged forward, pinning Scott to the ground and biting him on the torso. Scott screamed in pain. Then as soon as the monster was done, it ran away.

Scott laid there, breathing heavily, seething in pain. He didn't even hear the rustling of leaves that were being crunched. He barely made out the figure as his sister. Her red curls getting in her face when she crouched down next to him. He saw the scratches on her arms and her jeans were ripped. Her face covered in mud and eyes wide in shock.

"Scott. Scott." She said, carefully sitting him up. Looking at the bloody bite made her blood run cold.

"Ronnie?" He asked weakly.

"Yeah it's me bro. Come on, let's get that bite treated." She helped him up and started walking, taking the short cut to her house, hoping to get there sooner. "Just stay with me Scotty. Everything's gonna be okay, you'll see." But she knew that things was gonna get way worse, especially now since he got bitten and opened a door to her world.

* * *

**Translations: An o dolofónos skotó_nei mou, egó_ tha sas stoicheió_nei méchri ti_n i_méra pou tha petháneis. (If the killer kills me, I'll haunt you till the day you die.)**


	2. A New Day and A New Face

Sisterly Love

Summary: "I hate you." She said, backing away slowly. He cornered her and stroked her cheek lightly. Leaning in, he whispered, "Stop lying to yourself." "I'm not lying." She said lowly, eyes glowing a vivid green. He titled his head to the side and said, "Yes, you are." Before she could say anything, he pushed his lips to hers. Rated T for language. Derek/OC

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Day and A New Face

After Ronnie made it home with Scott leaning on her, she quickly grabbed the first aid kit and made Scott sit down in one of the kitchen chairs. She poured some rubbing alcohol on a cotton swab and didn't hesitate to put it up to Scott's wound. Of course he hissed in pain, even his hand shot out and grabbed her hand to make her stop but she just mumbled comforting words, making him relax but kept hissing when she was cleaning the bite. After that was done, she grabbed some gauze and wrapped it around his torso, careful to not make it too tight where he couldn't breathe but tight enough to stop the bleeding.

When he was bandaged up, she helped him up the stairs and in the guest room.

"You can sleep here tonight. I'll tell mom about you wanting to see me and wanting to spend the night, okay? You just get some sleep Scott. I even got some clothes in the drawer from the last time you were here. Love ya bro." Kissing his forehead and tapping his cheek lightly, she turned off the light and shut the door.

Going back to the kitchen, she started cleaning her wounds and bandaged them up quickly and quietly. It didn't take too long before she was done and headed for bed, too tired to take a shower but she did have enough energy to change in her pajamas. Flopping down on the bed she closed her eyes and dreamed of those red eyes that seemed to pierce her very soul.

* * *

Scott woke up to the sound of Ronnie yelling from downstairs, telling him to get up and get in the shower. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:00 a.m. School didn't start until 8:30 but he guessed that he should take a shower and get dressed so he can have sometime to eat breakfast with his sibling. He dragged himself out of the comfortable bed and into the shower, making sure to grab some clothes and shutting the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

Veronica heard the water run while she made breakfast. Bacon, eggs, and chocolate chip waffles since she hated pancakes, too doughy for her liking but Scott didn't complain. That boy will eat anything. Humming a lullaby she heard, she put two waffles on each plate with two eggs, scrambled, and four strips of bacon. She smiled at the sight. Scott barely comes over and spends the night with her only because she's normally busy with her job or just doesn't want him around her. She's afraid he might get hurt if he's around her too much.

That thought made her frown slightly. She never wants to hurt her little brother either though she might not be blood related, that doesn't mean she doesn't see him as her baby brother. Shaking off the thoughts she put the pans in the dishwasher and turned around in time to see Scott come down the stairs and sit down at an empty chair and started engulfing the food that sat in front of him.

She laughed at him and sat down across from him, still smiling she ate her food at a much slower pace than Scott.

"So how'd you sleep Scotty?" She asked, picking up a piece of bacon with her fork.

"Pweddy foof, fu?" He asked, his mouth full of some of the waffles.

Laughing slightly, Ronnie nodded. "Good and I called mom this morning to tell her that you slept here last night. She was worried, ya know?"

Swallowing, Scott nodded and gave his sister a grateful glance. "Thanks and yeah, I know." He looked up at the clock and saw that it was already 7:10. "How do you wake up so early every morning?" He asked in disbelief as he looked at her.

She shrugged and stood up after finishing off her breakfast and picked up her plate and Scotts, putting it in the dishwasher. "I don't know. Maybe because I've been so use to it." Washing her hands, she glanced at the dark haired teen, smiling softly and him returning it. Drying her hands off, she motioned him for to follow her. She grabbed her keys and her book bag and headed out the door, waited for Scott to follow and locked the door.

"We still got time so we're gonna stop by your house and pick up your stuff for school. We're taking my car." She said as they made their way to the car sitting in the garage beside her house. Pressing the button for the garage door to open, Ronnie's smile broadened as she hopped in the drivers seat, watching Scott as he slid in.

"Still can't believe you have a car and I don't." He stated, giving her a pout.

Ruffling his hair, the now senior grinned at him. "Well when you have a good paying job and you save up the money since your fourteenth birthday for a car, it helps. Same for the house but gotta thank mom for the first four months of helping me out. Wouldn't know what to do without her." They laughed slightly when Scott made a suggestion about them all dying because of starvation.

Turning up the music, Ronnie tapped her finger to the beat. She smiled when she recognized it as 'Maybe' by Sick Puppies.

"_Maybe I'm a dreamer." _She sang along with the lyrics as Scott sat there, listening to his sister sing one of her favorite songs.

_"Maybe I'm misunderstood._

_Maybe you're not seeing the side of me you should._

_Maybe I'm crazy._

_Mabe I'm the only one._

_Maybe I'm just out of touch._

_Maybe I've just had enough."_

Her voice wasn't perfect like Rihanna's or Whitney Houston but it was soothing to hear. When they were little and he got nightmares, she was there to sing him a lullaby. It was nice to have her there when he needed her. He admits that she was different than most people. She was a deep thinker and she would sometimes zone out. And she has a thing for learning the Greek language. She started when she was ten and started from there. Everyday she's learning new words and sometimes she might get them wrong but other than that, she pretty good.

"Whatcha thinking about, Scott?" Ronnie's voice caught him off guard but noticed that they were stopped at a red light and the radio was turned down.

"Nothing much. Just thinking about the new school year and lacrosse practice." He lied, giving her a weak smile.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll make the team this year, no doubt. And you can be sure that I'll be on the bleachers, cheering you on."

"What about Stiles?"

She waved him off, a grin on her face. They started driving again and made a few turns. "Eh? Why not? Sure, I'll cheer him on too." She said in a dismissive voice, making Scott laugh at her behavior.

"What is it with you and Stiles?" He asked, looking out the window. They were almost there and it was only 7:28. They were making great time.

"I love the guy and all but you know how he is with his ADHD and full-body spasms. I think he takes too much of that adderall." That sent Scott laughing along with Ronnie. "But seriously, I see him as a brother but he is annoying sometimes." Ronnie stopped the car and nodded her head to Scott. "We're here. Go ahead and get your stuff and come back, okay?" Scott nodded back and quickly got out of the car and into the house.

Tapping her fingers lightly, Ronnie thought about the bite that 'thing' gave him last night. It's glowing red eyes made a shiver go up her spine. It was an Alpha and its scent and size, it was a male. Letting out a breath, she rubbed her eyes. _'Damn…' _She thought with despair. Sooner or later he's going to find out what she is and all her effort of keeping him out of her world will be shattered. The bite didn't kill him so it's only a matter of waiting until he turns.

"RONNIE!" She jumped and looked beside her to see Scott with an eyebrow raised, giving her a concern gaze. "Are you okay? I've been calling your name for a while." He said, putting a hand on her arm.

She shook him off and gave him a smile. "I'm okay. Just thinking about what's to happen this year." She lied, patting him on the head and driving off.

Scott got the feeling that she wasn't telling him the truth. She never thinks about school or what happens there. But he decided to drop it, for now.

* * *

"Man… It's good to be back!" Slinging an arm over his shoulders, Ronnie breathed in the cold, fresh air. She grinned at all the new faces of Freshmen and maybe some Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors. "Come on Scotty. Let's meet up with Stiles. Whoo!" They walked into the school and searched the crowd until Ronnie pointed to one person that stuck out. "Stilinski!" Stiles head snapped up at the sound of Ronnie's voice and grinned. Running up to them, he gave Ronnie a hug and Scott a fist pump. "Geeks." Ronnie mumbled under her breath.

"Hey what happened to you two last night? You know how worried I was?" Stiles asked, giving the two a glare. "Anyways, let's see the wound." Ronnie looked at Stiles with a confused face.

"How do you know about that?" She asked, one hand on her hip.

"Scott text me last night saying he got bit by something." He answered simply while Ronnie shot a glare at Scott but he ignored it and lifted up his shirt and showed the bandaged torso. It had a blood spot on it, making Ronnie turn away from it.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." He grunted as he hefted his bag over his shoulder. Stiles arched his eyebrow as he walked between his two friends.

"A wolf bit you?" He asked in disbelief. Scott confirmed with an 'uh-huh'. "Impossible."

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott let out easily, shrugging it off.

"No, you didn't." Stiles sounded so sure of himself. Scott laughed.

"What do you mean 'no, you didn't'? How do you know what I heard?"

"California doesn't have wolves. Not for like sixty years." Stiles got out through his snickering. Scott looked confused.

"Really?" He asked. He was so sure of what he saw last night.

"There are no wolves in California." Stiles said, clearly getting annoyed. Scott rolled his eyes before giving a small smirk.

"But Ronnie was with me! She even went up against it." Scott looked at his sister for reassurance.

Veronica shrugged her shoulders and narrowed her eyes. "Actually I didn't get a good look. It could've been anything, ya know?"

"If you don't believe me about the wolf… then you won't believe me about when I tell you that I found the body." Scott grinned. Stiles had his spasm before he let out a giddy grin.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked, excitement bubbling.

"I wish. I'm going to have nightmares for a month, man." Scott said, shuddering as he thought back to the body the night before.

"And you saw it too?" Stiles asked Ronnie, giving her a look.

She nodded and shivered, clearly disgusted. "Yeah, when I was dragging this one home, I saw something up ahead and it turned out to be the body. I was terrified and Scott was shaking. So I decided to just keep going." Goosebumps made their way onto her arms as she thought about the body.

"Which half was it?" Stiles asked, leaning forward with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"The torso…." He responded weakly before shaking his head.

"That is freaking awesome." He was sincere too. "I mean, this is going to be the best thing that's happened in this town since… since the birth of Lydia Martin." He said as she walked by, watching her. "Hey, Lydia. You look… like you're going to ignore me. Awesome." He turned back to his two friends as he bounced on his feet in irritation. Lydia smiled at Ronnie and she returned it with a nod of her head.

"You're the cause of this, you know." He said to Scott. "Dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet nerded by you." He muttered as the three of them heard the warning bell rang.

"Don't blame my brother for your own nerdiness. It isn't his fault that you're a nerd." Ronnie scolded, giving him a smack in the head.

"You're a nerd too, Ronnie." He pouted at his older friend. She laughed slightly, giving him a wink and walked in front of them.

"I might be a nerd but at least I'm friends with Lydia." Giving them a wave, she walked away in the other direction where all the other Seniors were heading. She'll see them at lunch, no big deal. _'A new year…' _She thought, making a small smile come to her face as she walked into her first class.

* * *

"Ugh!" Ronnie huffed as she sat down with her brother and her ADHD friend. "I'm starving!" She said before picking up the apple on her tray and taking a big bite of it. "Hmmm…" She hummed in satisfaction. She looked at the two boys and grinned. "So, how was your day so far?" She asked, eyebrows arched.

They both shrugged while Scott had a goofy smile on his face. Stiles and Ronnie shared a look, grinning mischievously.

"There's a new girl and Scott and me have the same class as her." Stiles explained, giving Scott a nudge.

"Ahhh…. So Scott here is love struck, huh? So cute." Ronnie ruffled her brother's hair, grinning like mad. "You're growing up so fast!" She wiped away a fake tear while laughing with Stiles. "So…." She trailed off, looking at Scott expectantly.

"So what?" He asked. Stiles and Ronnie both slapped their foreheads in aspiration. He could be so dense sometimes.

"What's her name? What does she look like? Have you tried to talk to her?" She asked, counting the questions off on her fingers.

"We actually don't know her name but she is beautiful but not as beautiful as Lydia." Stiles cut in, having a dazed look in his eyes, probably day dreaming about Lydia.

"Okay….."

They talked more during the lunch period and before long it was time to part ways.

"See ya guys!" Waving, Ronnie jogged away, grinning.

* * *

Ronnie walked onto the lacrosse field and found Scott. Hugging him and patting his head lightly, she smiled at him. "You're gonna do great. Good luck bro." After giving him a thumbs up, she winked and went to sit in the bleachers. When Stiles saw her, he waved and she waved back, giving him a thumbs up also.

"Ronnie?" A voice said behind her, making the red head to turn around and smile when she saw Lydia. "Can we sit with you?" The strawberry blonde asked, while gesturing to a brunette with pale skin beside her.

"Sure Lydia, go for it." Ronnie smiled politely while Lydia beamed and the brunette sat beside her.

"Allison, this is Veronica. Veronica this is Allison, she's new." Lydia introduced each other, while watching the boys tryout.

"Nice to meet ya, Allison." Ronnie gave her a smile and shook her hand.

"Likewise Veronica."

Ronnie laughed and shook her head. "Please, call me Ronnie. It's short and I like it better than '_Veronica'_." She made a face when she said her full name.

Allison nodded her head with a smile on her face. "Okay Ronnie." Nodding her head, Ronnie and Allison put their attention the field where they watched the tryouts. "Ronnie?"

"Yeah?" She turned to the brunette that said her name.

"I saw you talking to that boy before practice started, who is he?" She asked, glancing at Ronnie then at Scott.

Flicking her green/brown eyes to the field, she smiled softly. "That's my little bro, Scott McCall. Why, crushing on him?" The red head teased, giving Allison a sly smile.

"Uh no… Just wondering. He's in my English class." She replied while her ivory cheeks turned a light pink. Then she blinked and looked at Scott and back Ronnie. "But you two look nothing alike, how're you siblings?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"I get my looks from our father while Scotty get his from our mom." She wasn't really lying. Her father was a red head and had green eyes, but it just wasn't Scott's father.

"Oh… Sorry. I should've thought of that." Allison said, blushing in embarrassment.

"It's okay. We get that a lot." She stated, giving her a smile and switched her gaze to the field, only to hiss when Scott was hit in the face with a ball. Everyone laughed except for Ronnie, Allison, and Lydia. Ronnie even heard Coach Finstock laugh. Growling she stood up and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey Coach!" She yelled and he turned around to look at her.

"What do you want McCall?"

"Stamatíste to gélio kai proponitís sas tyrí kréma agápi Neántertal!" Ronnie laughed at the confused expression of Coach Finstock.

"Sit down, McCall!" Coach yelled, making her laugh and sit back down. Allison and Lydia laughed along with her.

"What did you say?" Lydia asked, smiling at the red head.

"I said, 'Stop laughing and coach you cream cheese loving Neanderthal!'. Nobody laughs at my baby bro and gets away with it." They laughed again, making Scott and Stiles look at them. Scott smiled while Stiles looked confused as to why they were laughing. The three watched as the next player went. He shot the ball and Scott caught it. "Whoo! Yeah go Scott!" Ronnie cheered as she jumped up and clapped.

She heard a chuckle and saw Allison and Lydia smiling at her. She grinned before turning back to Scott, who was now kicking ass in the goal. The best part was when he beat Jackson; the look on his face was priceless when he took off the helmet. Ronnie said goodbye to Allison and Lydia and ran down to the field to tackle Scott in a hug.

"That was AWESOME! I told you were going to do great." She said, pulling back to grin at him and gave Stiles a wink. "And loved what you did to Jackson, his face was priceless." They laughed and high-fived each other.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, Favorite Stories, Story Alerts, and Author Alerts!**


	3. Derek Hale and Mr Harris

Sisterly Love

Summary: "I hate you." She said, backing away slowly. He cornered her and stroked her cheek lightly. Leaning in, he whispered, "Stop lying to yourself." "I'm not lying." She said lowly, eyes glowing a vivid green. He titled his head to the side and said, "Yes, you are." Before she could say anything, he pushed his lips to hers. Rated T for language. Derek/OC

* * *

Chapter 3: Derek Hale and Mr. Harris

The three decided go back to the woods to see the body and find Scott's inhaler he dropped last night.

"You did a great job Scott. I knew that you were gonna make the team this year." Ronnie praised her brother, ruffling his hair.

Scott smiled. "I don't even know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. But that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. I smell things." Scott explained as we walked. Ronnie's eyes widened but kept a neutral face.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles questioned.

Scott sniffed and said, "Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

"What? I don't have any mint mojito gum-" But Stiles stopped as he pulled out a piece of gum.

"Or the strawberry chap stick Ronnie's wearing." Stiles and Scott looked at Ronnie as she looked at her brother strangely.

"Okay…. You're freaking me out Scott." She said, walking ahead of them a little. They quickly caught up to her, Stiles on her right and Scott on her left. "Besides, we need to find your inhaler soon. I have work in two hours. I can stay another hour but I have to get home and get dressed and it's a thirty minute drive just to get to my job."

"So all this started with a bite?" Stiles asked, getting back on subject.

"What if it's like an infection? Like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something." Scott alarmed.

"I think I've heard of this before," Stiles said seriously. "It's a specific kind of infection."

Scott and Ronnie paused in step. "Are you serious?" Scott asked, worried.

He nodded, "Yeah, I think it's called Lycanthropy."

Ronnie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She realized he was just joking but since Scott is dense, he didn't know. "What it that? Is it bad?"

"Oh yeah, it's the worse." Stiles commented. "It only comes once a month."

"Once a month?" Scott asked, getting more nervous by the minute. Ronnie heard his heart thump in his chest, making her narrow her eyes at Stiles.

"On the night of the full moon." Stilinski stated, grinning secretly.

Stiles looked at Ronnie before howling like a wolf. Scott pushed Stiles while Ronnie turned away from the boys, biting her lower lip as she looked in the distance.

He looked at his sister before he started walking. "There could be something seriously wrong with me."

"I know." Stiles said. "You're a werewolf."

Scott rolled his eyes.

"I'm obviously kidding, Scott," said Stiles. "But if you see me trying to melt all the silver I could find it's because Friday's the full moon…"

Suddenly, Scott stopped and looked at the ground, "I could've sworn this was it. I dropped my inhaler."

Ronnie decided to look around the area a bit to see if something had moved it. She walked over to a tree before turning back around and stared off into nothingness, thinking about the possibilities of something moving it.

"Ronnie." Stiles and Scott called out to her and she blinked, switching her gaze on the two boys.

"What?" She asked, lifting a brow.

"Behind you." Stiles said tensely.

She stiffened when she felt another presence behind her. Sniffing slightly and rubbing her nose, she turned around only to be greeted with a muscle chest. She stepped back slightly and looked up at the man. He was at least a head taller than her and had gray/green eyes, making them look misty. He had broad shoulders, black hair and he stood up straight, his jaw set, and he had some stubble on his chin. A leather jacket, black jeans, and a grey shirt.

Stepping back over to Scott, Ronnie didn't take her eyes off of him. He didn't smell right, probably another werewolf.

"What are you doing here, huh? This is private property." The stranger demanded, glaring at the three. His gaze stayed on Ronnie a second too long for her liking, making her frown deepen.

"Uh sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles said, glancing at Scott for help.

It was silent for a moment before Ronnie spoke, "We were just looking for something but just forget it." She made a move to turn around but saw the man pull something out of pocket and threw it to her. She easily caught it, glancing at it and handed it to Scott. He looked down and saw it was his inhaler.

The stranger glanced at Ronnie one more time before turning around swiftly and walked away.

"Guys, do you even know who that was?" Stiles asked, looking at Ronnie and Scott wildly.

"Derek Hale." Ronnie answered simply with a nod of her head.

"You remember him, right? He's only a few years older than us." Stiles babbled on. Both of the boys didn't notice Ronnie walking in the direction of where Derek left.

"Remember what?" Scott asked, lifting a brow.

"His family; they all burned to death in a fire ten years ago."

"Wonder what he's doing back?" Scott pondered. He looked beside him, expecting to see Ronnie but she wasn't there. "Ronnie? Ronnie?" He called out, hoping to get an answer.

* * *

Ronnie came upon a burned house. It seemed like it would've been a nice house if it didn't look like it was about to cave in. She can only imagine at how big this family was and how loving. Closing her eyes, Ronnie breathed a sad sigh.

"Why are you here?" A voice behind her broker her away from her thoughts, making her look over her shoulder to see Derek Hale, hands clenched and a scowl on his face.

"I think the question should be directed toward you Hale." Turning around to face the man, Ronnie put on a bored façade. "What are you doing back in Beacon Hills?" Her voice laced with bored curiosity.

He snorted sarcastically, his frown deepening. "Why should I answer to you?" He sarcastically asked her, making her shrug her shoulders. Something was off about this chick and he didn't like it one bit.

"Because, if you are what I think you are, you're gonna have to tell me your motive of coming here." She took a step towards him and crossed her arms over her chest, eyes glowing a bright yellow. "If it has anything to do with the Alpha biting Scott, stay away from him." She growled out, completely disliking the idea of talking to another werewolf.

"And if I don't?" Derek taunted, giving off a smirk in irritation, his eyes flashing a dangerous icy blue.

"I'll rip out your heart." She threatened, growling lowly. Derek analyzed this girl. She seemed strong for a Beta. Her red curls came down to her shoulders and before her eyes turned yellow they were a nice forest green with some brown mixed in. Her skin was tanned but only slightly, showing off some freckles that were dusted across her cheeks and nose. Her lips were pale and looked chapped, and he smelled strawberries, probably her chap stick. Her voice was smooth and averagely low for a girl but still nice.

Her blue shirt peeked out of her black jacket while her jeans were ripped in random places, showing some black leggings underneath. Her shoes turned out to be black, heeled boots, almost coming up to her knees but stopping just below them. She looked to be the same age as that Scott and that other boy that was with her not too long ago. Overall, she was attractive, any male would think so, he's no different.

He snapped his eyes back up to her face and saw that her eyes were back to there green/brown color and her claws were retracted. The frown on her face seemed bored, like she was tired of this conversation.

"Is that right?" He mused, a frown on his face.

"Yeah, it is." She sniffed slightly and scratched her cheek. "Stay away Scott. I don't need him finding out what has happened to him. I can't risk that." She started walking away but his voice stopped her.

"You know, if he kills people the Hunters will stop at nothing to kill him, right? You're a werewolf, just like me and just like him, you know the code." He stated simply.

"I know." She said quietly.

"Then you know that he needs someone to train him, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you that person?"

A pause. She didn't want to be that person to train Scott and tell him how to tame the wolf inside of him. She doesn't have much experience of teaching new Beta's the way of the wolf. And she doesn't want to teach Scott, because he'll figure out what she is and after all the years of building up the walls around the truth, she couldn't let them crumble.

Looking at Derek over her shoulder, she narrowed her eyes at him. "No. But if you let anything happen to him, anything bad, I _will _hunt you down and rip out your heart, understand?"

"Your a protective sister, aren't you?" He asked teasingly while receiving a glare from the red head.

"Yeah and don't you forget it." And with that she walked away, leaving the man behind, not once looking back.

* * *

Once Ronnie got home from work and locked up her red and yellow mustang in the garage, she went inside and slumped down in one of the kitchen chairs, sighing tiredly. Her old jeans were stained with grease and/or oil from working on car all day. Even some oil made its way onto her cheek. Her white tank top soaked with sweat. Stupid air conditioning didn't work and it was hot in _Mike's Auto_ today. She reluctantly got up and made it for the shower upstairs, grabbing two towels, a rag, some pajamas, and she quickly jumped in the shower. Turning the water all the way to hot, she gathered some of her lavender shampoo and lathered it up in her hair.

She hummed softly, letting everything that happened today sink in. First; she met Allison. A nice girl that has captured the attention of her little brother and made him all love struck. Second; she met Derek Hale, who is a werewolf and is going to train Scott into controlling the wolf inside. She paused for a moment to think. What if Scott did find out about her? Would he be angry? Would he feel betrayed? And what if, leading him to the answer of her being a werewolf, he would figure out that she isn't _even _his real sister?

Shaking her head slightly, she shook the worries off. She couldn't think like that. Scott must never find out about her. He just couldn't. She saw him too much of a baby brother to let him go. She's done everything she could to protect him from the dangers of her world. But that made a question run through her head: Why did the Alpha bite him? Does he want Scott in his pack? Because there is no way that Scott is going to join him.

Finally getting out of the shower, drying off, and putting on her sock monkey pajamas, Ronnie exited the bathroom and ran over to her bed and flopped down on her back, looking up at the ceiling. Yawning, the girl curled up on her side and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ronnie slammed the door of her locker shut. Groaning slightly when she had to go to her least favorite class, Mr. Harris. This dude did not like her. He's failed her since she was in Freshman year, since she skipped Biology. Yesterday, the principal told her that she'll be taking his class again and if she didn't pass, she'll won't be able to get into a good college. It sucks to be sitting in a class full of Sophomores who will probably be laughing at her misfortune.

She slumped into desk with a groan of aspiration. "I hate Chemistry!" She said, glaring up at Mr. Harris-who was sitting at his desk-smirking.

"Well maybe if you would pay attention then you might actually pass, Miss McCall." He retorted. Even his voice sounded smug. Some Sophomores were already in the classroom and watched the two.

"Puh-lease Mister Harris. You just love me so much that you don't wanna let me go." She said dismissively, waving him off as she smiled lazily at him.

"Sorry to disappoint Miss McCall but you are one of my least favorite students." He said in his droning voice that made her want to go to sleep. Just then Scott and Stiles came in and looked at Ronnie in confusion as they sat at the table beside her.

"Stop lying to yourself Mister H. We all know that you love me and you'll be drowning in tears when I leave. But I promise I'll visit." She was calm about this whole thing, grinning like a fool who looked they just won the lottery.

"I suggest you shut your mouth, Miss McCall before I give you detention." He said curtly and watched as the class piled in.

"Ronnie? What are you doing here?" Stiles asked, looking at the red head.

"Well… I kinda failed Chemistry last year and well, here I am." She said, shrugging with a small frown on her lips.

"Wow… You must really suck." Stiles commented, giving her a playful smile.

"Yeah I do but at least Mister Harris likes me better than you, Stilinski." She countered back, giving him a wink.

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does."

"Nope. I refuse to believe it."

"Twenty bucks says that he does."

"Alright. Prepare to lose."

Smacking her lips together, she grinned when she raised her hand. "What is it you want, Miss McCall?" Mr. Harris asked in irritation, sending her a bored gaze.

"Mister Harris, isn't it true that you like me better than Stilinski?" She asked, sending a knowing grin toward Stiles.

"Between him and you, I'd rather choose you."

"AH HA! I told you Stilinski! Where's my money?" She said as she held out her hand expectantly, grinning in victory. Stiles mumbled inconsiderate words under his breath as he reached in his pocket and pulled out twenty bucks, handing it to her. "Thank you." She said as she stuffed it in her pocket, eyes sparkling in happiness.

When everyone was in the classroom, Mr. Harris went on with the lesson, saying that that they were going to work with lab partners today. Ronnie looked beside her and saw a girl with frizzy blonde hair. She smiled politely to her and she returned it shyly.

"Name's Ronnie, you?" The red head asked, pouring a blue liquid into the beaker and writing down some notes.

"Erica." She replied shortly and quietly.

"Well it's nice to meet you Erica." Ronnie smiled hugely at the blonde while pouring some more chemicals together, watching at how the reacted to each other. Time flew by as the two girls got to know each other and soon the bell rang and the class started packing up. "Well, I'll see ya later Erica. Have a nice day." She waved goodbye and skipped to her locker, humming a tune as she put her stuff up. She stiffened when she smelt a scent. A scent that made her eyes widen.

She quickly ran outside to the lacrosse field. Lucky she had free period. And there, right in the middle of the field stood Derek, smirking at her. Growling, she barred her teeth at him.

"What are you doing here?"

Instead of looking at her, he seemed to be looking past her.

"I'm here to tell you that you should stop Scott into playing." And with that he left, leaving the girl to ponder on the idea.

_'Can't stand men sometimes, especially werewolf males.' _A shiver went up her spine as she went back inside.

* * *

**Ummm... I had to fix this chapter... Scott and Stiles are actually Sophomores not Juniors... I got mixed up... Sorry but please review... it'll give me more motivation... and if you do review... I give you a sneak peek of the next chapters... =)**


	4. The Party

Sisterly Love

Summary: "I hate you." She said, backing away slowly. He cornered her and stroked her cheek lightly. Leaning in, he whispered, "Stop lying to yourself." "I'm not lying." She said lowly, eyes glowing a vivid green. He titled his head to the side and said, "Yes, you are." Before she could say anything, he pushed his lips to hers. Rated T for language. Derek/OC

* * *

Chapter 4: The Party

"What?" Ronnie asked her brother in disbelief, hoping that she heard right. "You mean that my baby bro got a date with Allison? The attractive new girl Allison?" Ronnie leaned up against the kitchen wall, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah! Can you believe it? I got a date!" He said, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her lightly. "I can't believe she actually likes me." He smiled all goofy like, making Ronnie smile softly.

"Well I'm happy for you hun. Personally, I think you two would make a cute couple." She said, ruffling his hair.

"You are going to the party, right?" He asked.

Ronnie rolled her eyes, laughing slightly. "Yeah. I have to or Lydia would kill me."

Scott nodded. "So should I pick you up sis? Or are you driving?"

Ronnie scratched the back of her neck and laughed nervously. "You're gonna have to take me. My car's having some difficulties." Scott nodded, still grinning like a love struck fool.

"No problem." And with that two said their goodbyes and Scott left, leaving the young girl alone. Sighing, she ran a hand through her red curls. She decided to go up stairs and take a shower before going to work.

She quickly grabbed her work clothes, two towels, and rag while entering the bathroom. She quickly turned on the water, stripped and hopped in. She hummed slightly when she lathered her hair.

"_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I could hear the chit chat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta back track_

_When everybody talks back."_

After stepping out, she quickly dried and put on her clothes. Brushing through her hair, she put it up in a tight pony-tail. Smiling, she exited the bathroom but almost screamed when she saw Derek sitting there. On her bed. Holding a picture in his hands.

"What the hell?" She screamed, holding a hand to her chest, trying to calm down. "What are you doing here?" She demanded, eyes glowing yellow. This man had the audacity to come into her room while she was taking a shower? She felt like just ripping his throat out, right here right now. Nobody won't miss him but she had to remember that he was the one that was going to teach Scott. Taking a deep breath, she calmed down her beating heart.

Derek smirked as he stood up and sat the picture back on the nightstand. "Just in the neighborhood, decided to drop by and visit." He stated, giving her a sarcastic smile.

Snorting in a un-lady fashion she rolled her eyes. "Yeah..." She drawled out, one hand on her hip. "What are you really doing here Hale?"

"I came here to warn you." He stated simply, looking at her stained jeans.

"About what?" She asked impatiently. She really wanted this man out of her house, now.

"The Alpha. He knows about you. He's going to try and make you join his pack, probably try and get you to be his mate." He warned, looking around her room as he walked over to a rather large book on her desk, skimming his fingers across the cover.

Ronnie blinked once before giving out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah well he can forget about it. I don't do well with packs. And I'm certainly not going to be his mate. I'm an Omega and I'm staying that way, now shoo, I'm gotta get to work and I have a long walk ahead of me." She walked over to her door and opened it. She looked over at him and gestured for him to get out of her room, or better yet, her house.

"Let me drive you there." He offered, trying to make peace with this girl.

Narrowly her eyes, she shook her head from side to side. "No way in hell. Now shoo."

He crossed his arms over his chest, staring her down. "What do you have against me?"

"It's not just you, it's every male werewolf that comes near me. So bye." She waved a dismissive hand in the air.

"I insist." He pressed, voice strong.

"There is no way that you're gonna get me in a car. Especially with you." She stated, crossing her arms defiantly and giving off a challenging smirk. They stared at each other, neither one backing down.

* * *

Ronnie huffed when she slid into the passenger seat in the 2010 black Camero. After their little staring contest, Ronnie figured that he wasn't going to give up. Derek slid into the drivers seat, flashing her a fake smile and drove off. It was silent for a while before Ronnie decided to break it.

"Why?" She asked in a curious voice, glancing at the male beside her and then back at the window, watching the world pass by.

"Because you're strong for an Omega and he wants Scott in his pack because he thinks he'll be a strong ally." He stated simply while glancing at her for a second before eyes going back to the road.

She snorted, a sarcastic laugh following after. "Then he's going to be in for a rude awakening when I tell him that I'm certainly not joining him. He can just forget it." She said, voice strong as she popped her fingers.

Derek inwardly smirked. This chick had guts, he'll admit that but she isn't strong enough to go up against the Alpha alone. And he got this vibe from her that he's seen her somewhere before or maybe a family relative that had the similar scent or similar looks.

"Take a right." She said, bringing him out of his thoughts. He nodded, glancing at her one more time before returning his gaze back onto the road. A ring went off and he glanced at Ronnie who was currently pulling her phone out of her shirt. "Hello." A pause. "Oh hey Lydia, what's up?

_"Just hanging at the mall with Allison. What are you doing?"_

"Heading to work. Tell Allison I said hey."

_"She say hey back. Anyways... You going to my party tonight, right?"_

Ronnie laughed slightly and scratched her cheek. "Of course Lyds, I wouldn't miss it for the world, you know I wouldn't." Grinning, she pointed to the left, silently telling Derek which way to go.

_"Good because if you didn't go, I would kill you."_

"I know Lydia, I know. So you know what you're wearing?"

She heard Lydia laugh. _"Of course. What I should be asking you is do you know what you're going to wear? It better be hot so you can find a man."_

"Lydia." Ronnie said warningly, pleading her friend not to have this conversation again.

_"What? I'm just saying that you need to get a man. You've been single for way too long, you need a guy."_

"Lydia, I'm just trying to get through this year without any distractions, okay? I promise that when I'm in college I'll find a boyfriend."

_"Okay whatever. Say what you want but I can tell that you're-"_

"Bye Lydia." Ronnie said and quickly ended the call, groaning in irritation. She loved Lydia like a sister but she did have her moment where she got on the red heads nerves. She glanced at Derek and saw amusement in his grey-green eyes. "Shut up and take a right and you'll see a garage that has a sign saying 'Mikes Auto'." She grumbled, giving him a glare. Once they arrived, she got out and slammed the door, not once saying a 'thank you'.

Derek frowned but drove away none the less, grumbling about ungrateful female werewolves, mainly about a certain red head.

* * *

Ronnie groaned as she pulled out her phone and saw that it was Stiles. "Yeah?"

_"I told him."_

Ronnie's eyes widened as she dropped the wrench she was holding, letting it hit the ground with the a clatter. "You told him? Stiles, why would you do that? He was happy when he told me about the date with Allison!"

_"I know but he needed to know! You're his sister, you should've told him!"_ Stiles sounded panicky and out of breath.

"Okay what did he do to you when you told him?" She asked, picking up the tool she dropped and went back at tightening a bolt on a wheel.

Stiles sighed shakily. _"Well he kinda went berserk and ripped my chair apart, almost beat my face into the wall, and called me a life ruiner."_

Ronnie narrowed her eyes as she tightened the last bolt and stood up, setting the wrench down. "Damn. You're not a life ruiner Stiles, besides he'll thank you later for warning him." She smiled softly as she heard him sigh.

_"I don't know about that..."_ He trailed off, heaving a sigh.

"Just let him cool off Stiles. You can't expect him to jump for joy about finding out he's... uh... you know. We'll talk to him at the party. We'll tell him that we'll always be there for him, having his back in the most dire situations."

_"Yeah, yeah! You're so right! So you need a ride at the party?"_ Stiles asked as Ronnie laughed.

"Nah... Scott's taking me so don't worry."

_"Are you sure?"_

"Yeah. Hey I'll talk to you later Stiles, bye."

_"Bye Rons."_

Ronnie snorted before putting her phone back into her bra and went back to work, thoughts on her little brother, hoping he's alright.

* * *

Ronnie stared at her reflection in the mirror, making sure she looked good. She wore a black, off the shoulder, band tee-shirt that had 'Neon Trees' written on it with white letters, showing off the neon green tank top that she wore underneath. She wore blue jean short shorts, they only came up to the middle of her thighs. As for shoes, she wore black heels and she wore a black gangster fedora hat. As for make-up, she lightly applied some blush to her cheeks and a little bit of eyeliner, making her green/brown eyes stand out. A silver necklace of a wolf howling stopped passed her collarbone but wasn't too long.

Grinning she heard a knock at the front door and she rushed downstairs and opened the door and saw Scott standing there, smiling but frown when he saw her outfit.

"Go change." He said, giving into the instinct to protect his sister, even though she's older. Patting his head, Ronnie shut the door behind her and locked it.

"No way. Now come on." Smiling, she walked over to their moms car and slid into the back, greeting Allison as she did so. "Hey Alli! You ready to par-tay?" She asked, grinning at the girl.

Allison laughed and glanced at Scott as he slid into the drivers seat, frowning at his sister through the rear view mirror. "Yeah, are you?" She asked, laughing at the girls reaction.

"Hell yeah!" She fist pumped into the air, smirking at her brother. "Now let's get a move on, Scotty!" She said, patting his head. He grumbled and started the car.

* * *

"Ronnie!" The red head turned and saw the strawberry blonde coming up to her and hugging her. She pulled back and grinned at the girls outfit. "You look good, Veronica. You'll definitely attract some eyes tonight." Lydia commented, making Ronnie blush slightly.

"Thanks Lyds. You look hot, and I'm pretty sure that Jackson thinks so too." Ronnie laughed when she saw Lydia smile confidently.

"Of course, don't I always look hot?"

"Everyday." After the two talked, Lydia waved to her friend as the strawberry blonde walked off to find her boyfriend. Ronnie, after a while roaming, she grabbed a drink and took a sip, tasting the bitter taste of alcohol. She made a face and sat it back down, making sure not to drink anything from this party. She was never the one for sodas or drinks, she's always liked water or lemonade, sometimes the occasional wine.

"Hey!" Ronnie turned around and saw a guy that she recognized from the lacrosse team. He had sandy blonde hair and dazzling brown eyes. A tan complexion, broad shoulders, and a muscled chest. He looked about 5" 10'. He flashed her a charming smile, making her blush slightly. "Names Jason, what's yours?" He asked, his dimples showing when he smiled.

"Veronica but please, call me Ronnie." She said, shaking his hand, his warm hand against hers made her heart thump.

"Well Ronnie, would you like to dance?" He flashed her that charming smile. How could she say no?

"Sure, why not?" Grabbing his hand, they walked in the middle of the crowd and started dancing to Chris Brown's 'Turn Up The Music'. There was the occasional grind while Jason pulled her close, hands on her hips. She hooked an arm around his neck and brought his face closer to hers, smiling slyly. Then a slow song came on, making the blonde smile and snake his arms around her waist while she hooked both of her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer, closing any possible gaps between them. His face was still close to hers and he glanced at her lips while she did the same, both exchanging smiles as they locked lips. Ronnie tasted the beer but she really didn't care at the time. What she was focused on now was kissing this handsome, charming, seductive guy.

They both smiled as Jason slipped his tongue in her mouth, both of their tongues battling for dominance but she just let Jason win. She bit his lower lip lightly, making him grind his lower half into hers, making a dreamy moan come from her. That made the growing budge in his pants grow more. But because they needed oxygen to live, the pulled apart, breathing heavily while they smiled at each other.

"Wow..." Jason breathed, his brown eyes glazed.

"Yeah wow..." Ronnie sighed before grabbing his hand and went inside the house, looking for a vacant room. Finally she found one and quickly locked it behind her, grabbed Jason by his collar and continued their make-out session. Jason guided her to the bed and pulled her on his lap, groaning as she grind against him. His hands went from her waist to her ass he groped it, making a low moan come from her. He pulled back and started kissing her neck, stopping to nimble occasionally. She gasped as he bit her on her shoulder, kissing it lightly before going back to her lips.

Ronnie was completely and utterly aroused. Normally she didn't act like this but she decided to let loose for awhile. She let Jason roam her body, making her breaths short. But she gently put her hands on his chest, making him pause. She looked into his brown eyes and finally came to her senses. No, she couldn't lose her virginity like this. She made a vow to save it until she got married. She gently kissed Jason on the lips and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry but I-I can't..." She sighed as she stood up from his lap and took a step back.

Jason looked at her and reality seemed to smack him the face, making his entire face go red. "No, no. It's okay, really." He stood up, smiling gently as he cupped her face in his hands and brushed away a stray hair. "Besides, I like a girl that respects her body." He gave her a kiss on her cheek as she blushed. "But of you want, we can always go out and get to know one another." She nodded, a shy smile on her face.

"Here," she said, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and quickly put her number in. "Call me, okay?" She said, sliding his phone back into his pocket. He grinned as he watched her open the door. She paused and looked at him over her shoulder, a curious look in her eyes. "Are you a Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, or Senior?" She asked.

He smiled bashfully and rubbed his neck. "Senior, you?"

"Senior." She flashed him a smile and waved, walking out of the room. She was surprised that she still had her hat on. She giggled slightly and walked out of the house to find Allison standing a couple of feet away, alone. "Allison!" Ronnie called to the brunette and she turned and saw Ronnie walking up to her. "Where's Scott?"

Allison shrugged, a look of worry plastered on her face. "I don't know. He just ran off and got in the car and drove off. Did I do something wrong?" She asked, really curious if she did anything to make him run off.

Ronnie shook her head, patting Allison's shoulder. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. Scott told me he wasn't feeling to well earlier this week but I guess it kinda got worse. It's not your fault Alli." She reassured, smiling at the girl in front of her. 'I'm gonna kill Scott when I see him tomorrow.' She thought.

Allison looked at the red head before nodding slightly, smiling politely at the Senior. "I wish he would've told me how he was feeling, ya know?"

Ronnie laughed lightly. "Yeah, guys can be so thick-headed sometimes." Allison laughed along with Ronnie, linking arms with her. "Now come on, we have to find another ride home."

"Allison, Ronnie." A voice behind them made them turn around to see none other than Derek, making Ronnie frown slightly.

"Who're you?" The brunette asked, looking between Ronnie and Derek.

"I'm a friend of Scott's." He glanced at Ronnie. "And Veronica's." He used her whole name? How dare he! Ronnie clenched her hands but kept a cool facade.

"Really?" Allison asked as she looked at Ronnie.

McCall nodded, putting on a fake smile. "Yeah, hey Derek?" She looked at he older male, making him turn his gaze on her. "You wouldn't mind giving us a ride, would you?"

He shook his head, putting on a fake smile as well. "That's what I'm here for. Scott asked me to drive you two home." Derek led the two to his car, Ronnie sliding into the back while Allison got into the passenger seat. As Derek got in he asked directions from Allison which she answered. They rode in an awkward silence, making Ronnie scratch her cheek. A habit she had since she was twelve. Whenever she felt awkward or uncomfortable, she'd scratch her cheek.

"Sooo..." Ronnie drawled out. "How was your first date with Scotty, Allison?" She asked as she leaned her head on the seat, looking at the back of the brunettes head.

The Junior blushed lightly, smiling shyly. "It was... Nice." She mumbled.

Ronnie smiled and gave off a sincere chuckle. "Ohh so it really went that well?" When she didn't get an answer, she chuckled again. "Wow... Didn't know Scott had it in him." She mumbled but loud enough for Allison to hear, making the brunette blush more.

"Well what about you?" Allison asked, turning around to look at the red head. "Don't think that I didn't see you and that guy lip locking on the dance floor and I saw you two disappear." She watched for a reaction but got a smirk instead.

"Nothing happened." She answered simply. "Besides, I'm the kind of girl that has sex when their married. But I did give him my number." She winked at the brunette who giggled.

"Wow Ronnie, you're truly something else." Allison mumbled, grinning at her friend.

'_You can say that again_.' Derek thought, eyes gleaming with annoyance and amusement.

"Yep." Ronnie grunted, putting her hands behind her head. "I am, aren't I?" The girls laughed slightly. After a while they arrived at Allison's house and she got out, thanking Derek for the ride and saying a goodbye to Ronnie. After she was out, Ronnie sat ip front, a firm frown on her lips. The drive to her house was spent in silence and tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. "What really happened to Scott?" She asked, not looking at him but out the window.

"He was turning that's what. He's just lucky that I was there."

Ronnie snorted. "Wait, wait. You crashed a high school party?" She asked, glancing at him amusement.

He raised his eyebrows in a sarcastic manner. "Yeah, I did."

"Wow..." She trailed off, putting her head in her on her arm and leaned against the window.

"You might want to tell him." Derek broke the silence.

Ronnie snapped her head up, narrowing her eyes at the man. "Tell who what?" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tell Scott that you aren't his real sister." He stated and parked the car. Ronnie looked out the window and saw that they reached their destination.

"How do you know?" she asked quietly, looking down at her hands.

Derek stared at her for moment before rubbing his forehead. "Because you two look nothing alike." Ronnie opened her mouth to say something but Derek cut her off. "And don't you dare say that you got your looks from your father and him from your mother, that's bullshit." Ronnie closed her mouth, her lips set in a firm line but her eyes downcast.

"Is it really that obvious?" Ronnie laughed sadly.

"Yeah, well to me. To others, that story can fool them. You need to tell him before he finds out and trust me, he'll feel more betrayed if he doesn't hear it from you."

"Right." She sighed, scratching her cheek before opening the door and getting out. She looked at the older male before nodding her head at him. "Thank you." She said simply, and shut the door. She walked away, quickly making her way inside the house and locking the door behind her. She slid down the door and sat on the floor, knees to her chest and arms wrapped around them. She put her head on her arms and shut he eyes. She let go of a shaky breath as tears blurred her vision. "Scott... I'm so sorry." She whispered, letting a tear slide down her face. "I'm sorry I lied to you for so many years. I was just trying to protect you." More tears cascaded down her cheeks. She buried her face in her arms, crying silently.

* * *

He watched her go inside, a frown on his face. After making sure she got in, he drove off. What is it about this chick that made him feel more emotional inside? Maybe it was because she was another werewolf? Yeah, that's it. But yeah he admits she is attractive, but he would never say that to her face. He's pretty sure that she gets that a lot. He pulled to a stop at a red light, watching the other cars pass by. This girl, she truly cared about her brother, real or not. He knew that she didn't want him getting hurt in any shape or form and she would do anything to make sure he's safe. That's probably why she lives alone. She doesn't want to be around him too much.

After these thoughts fled his mind, one made him think. Why did she hate male werewolves so much? Was it something that happened in the pas that made her the way she is around other werewolves. And that book on her desk, it was about mythology. Why would a seventeen year old, about to be eighteen, have a book about myths? Especially when it had something to do with Greek? He rubbed his forehead, telling himself that he should stop think about the red head. But how could he? She was strange but interesting. Sighing, her drove off, leaving the town and drove to the woods, where his burned house settled.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, Favorite Stories, Story Alerts, and Author Alerts!**

**And I decided to update at least 3 chapters every Friday.**

**Please review... please? **


	5. The Truth and A Date

Sisterly Love

Summary: "I hate you." She said, backing away slowly. He cornered her and stroked her cheek lightly. Leaning in, he whispered, "Stop lying to yourself." "I'm not lying." She said lowly, eyes glowing a vivid green. He titled his head to the side and said, "Yes, you are." Before she could say anything, he pushed his lips to hers. Rated T for language. Derek/OC

* * *

Chapter 5: The Truth and A Date

Ronnie stared at her phone. Complementing if she should call Scott and ask him to come over. It was Saturday and she didn't have work. She thought back to the words that Derek told her.

**_"You need to tell him before he finds out and trust me, he'll feel more betrayed if he doesn't hear it from you." _** Ronnie groaned. He was right! She did needed to tell him before he found out for himself. But she really didn't want him getting mad at her and going wolf on her. And plus, she needed to tell Stiles. Wait, Stiles! Of course, she'll invite Stiles over and break the news to the both of them! "Okay, now I have to gather up the nerves to call them." She took a deep breath and grabbed her phone. She text both Stiles and Scott.

_'Come over. We need to talk.' _

They both responded with an 'okay' and she started getting practicing what she was going to say and how to say it. Taking deep breaths, she went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. Downing it, she rinsed the glass and put it back up. She heard two car doors slam shut and smelled two familiar scents. A knock came from the door and she quickly shook away the nerves and calmed down her beating heart. Walking over to the door, she put on a sad smile. Opening it, she was greeted by Scott and Stiles.

"Hey you two, come on in." The two boys smiled and went passed her and into the living room, sitting on sofa. She closed the door and sat in one of the armchairs, looking at her hands.

Scott cocked his head to the side and exchanged looks with Stiles. "Uh... Ronnie, are you okay?" He asked, concern laced his voice. He heard the slightest thump of her heart picking up before going back to normal.

She nodded her head weakly, grinning sadly at them. "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine." She assured.

"Really? Cause it looks like you're about to faint." Stiles commented, worried about his red head friend.

She looked up at them and shook her head slightly. "Well... There's something that the both of you need to know." She paused before looking at Scott sadly. Her brother that she loves with all her heart. She couldn't do it, not yet. Instead she laughed nervously and scratched her cheek. "I met a guy last night." She looked at Scott and Stiles, grinning while thinking of Jason. Hoping that he can take her mind off of Scott.

Scott looked confused and made a face while Stiles did the same. "So," Scott began slowly. "You text us and told us to come over just to tell us you met a guy? Is that why you were so nervous?"

Ronnie nodded, laughing in despite of herself. "Yeah I know but I was nervous that you might disapprove."

"Ronnie, why would I disapprove? Unless he's some jerk ward or something?" Scott asked suspiciously. His sister never asked for permission for the boys that she dates.

Ronnie sighed dreamily, thinking of the way Jason smiled at her and kissed her. "No, no. He's nice, charming, and he's a Senior." A hand went up to her face and grazed her lips, still feeling his on hers last night.

"What's his name?" Stiles asked, after sitting in a silence after so long.

Ronnie looked at them and back at her hands, still smiling. "Jason, he's on the lacrosse team."

"You mean Jason King? You're going out with him?" Stiles asked, disbelief laced his voice. "I'm sorry, but he is way out of your league." Ronnie looked at him, face flushed in anger.

"Excuse me? Did you just say that Jason is out of my league?" She asked sarcastically. "Well what about Scott and Allison? Huh? Those two make the cutest couple. And what about your obsession with Lydia?" She stood up and stood in front of him, poking him in the chest. "And to think that I was actually going to try and help you with her. Well you can forget about that Stilinski!" She smirked and stomped into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water.

Stiles blinked before standing up abruptly and ran over to her. Putting his hands on the table, he leaned forward, smiling. "Really?" He asked like an overly happy kid on Christmas morning. "You were gonna do that, for me?"

Ronnie sipped her water thoughtfully. "Yeah, I _was_." She said, straining the 'was'. "But since you said that I was out of Jason's league, you can forget about it."

Stiles shook his head, folding his hands in front of him. "No, no. Please, Ronnie. I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. You can get any guy in any school. What do I have to do to make you help me with Lydia?" He pleaded/asked, giving her a kicked puppy look. But she wasn't going to cave, not yet.

Ronnie looked thoughtful a moment before smirking at him. "Beg." She answered simply, raising her eyebrows at him expectantly.

Stiles looked taken back and raised a brow at her. "I'm sorry, what?" He asked, straightening up and staring down at her.

"Did I stutter? I said beg, Stiles." She said, drinking more of her water. She sat the glass down and started circling her finger around the top, making an eerie yet nice continuous note come from it. "Unless, of course you don't want my help…" She trailed off, waiting for him to cave.

He sighed dramatically, glaring at her and looking at Scott who was leaning up against the wall, smiling in amusement. The buzz cut teen gestured at Scotts sister, mouthing a 'Help me' but Scott shook his head and mouthed a 'You're on your own'. Stiles groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. "Fine." He said, not seeing the victorious smile on her face and her winking at Scott.

She stayed seated. "Good. Get down on your knees and say 'Ronnie Lilac McCall, you are a fantastic person and a wonderful friend. I love you and I forever will. I am sorry that I said that you were out of Jason's league. Please, will you help me with the girl that I love?'" She recited, looking at him with a fake, cruel smile.

"What?" He whined, stomping his feet like a five year old. "Do I have to?"

Ronnie shrugged, pursing her lips. "If you don't want me to help you-"

"No, no. No need for that." Stiles sighed, doing a full-body spasm. "Fine, I'll do it." He dropped to his knees and looked up at Ronnie as she turned her body to look at him fully. She held out her hands for him to take and he reluctantly did but didn't see Scott pull out his phone and started recording this, smiling widely. "Ronnie Lilac McCall, you are a fantastic person and a wonderful friend. I love you and I forever will. I am sorry that I said that you were out of Jason's league. Please, will you help me with the girl that I love?" He said sincerely, giving her the kicked puppy look.

Ronnie looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling. "Of course Stiles. And either though you get on my nerves, I love you like a little brother." Stiles smiled when Ronnie stood up and helped him off the floor. When he was brushing off his knees, Ronnie winked at Scott and he smiled while saving the video and put the phone up before Stiles saw it.

"Thanks Ronnie. You are the greatest person in the whole world." Stiles sighed, giving her a grateful smile.

Patting his head, the Senior smiled. "Yeah, I know. Now you two shoo. I got things to do." She said, waving in the air dismissively while smiling. They nodded and went for the door but stopped when Ronnie called out, "Except you Scott, I need to ask you something." Stiles looked at his friend and he shrugged. The ADHD teenager left, leaving Scott and Ronnie in the house.

"What is it, Rons?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Ronnie smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "You are going to send me that video, aren't you?" she asked, giving him a playful punch in the stomach. He nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Good, now go." But before he was out the door completely her voice stopped him.

"Yeah?"

Veronica's eyes soften and she gently pulled him into a hug. "I love ya bro. Don't you ever forget it, alright?" She pulled back and smiled softly at the younger boy in front of her.

Scott was confused but his eyes softened and he smiled. "I won't and I love you too. Bye Rons, see you Monday." And with that he was out the door, leaving Ronnie alone in the house. Sighing, Ronnie plopped heavily on her sofa. She frowned at what she did. She didn't tell him. _'Damn…. All I had to do was say, 'Scott, I'm not your real sister. I was adopted.' _She mentally scolded herself. She hit herself in the head, groaning when dug her face in the pillow beside her. _'Easier said than done.' _

She sat up when she heard her phone play Flyleaf's 'All Around Me'. Picking up her phone she looked at the unfamiliar number and answered it cautiously.

"Hello?"

_"Hey is this Ronnie?"_

That voice… It sounded familiar but she couldn't place the voice to its owner.

"Yeah… Um… Who is this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

_"Uh… It's me, Jason, remember? From the party?"_

Her eyes widened when she heard his name. His voice made her insides melt by just listening to it. "Oh hey Jason. Yeah I remember, how could I forget? So what's up?" She laid down on the couch and laid on her back, swinging her legs back and forth.

_"Oh nothing much. I was just thinking about asking you out, if you want?"_

She heard the hopefulness in his voice and smiled. "I would love to go to go out with you. So when?"

_"If you're not too busy tonight-"_

"No, no. I'm free. No work, no homework. I'm free." She cringed, hoping that she didn't sound too desperate.

_"Great! I-I mean cool. So I'll pick you up?"_

"Sure, I would love that. My car isn't working."

_"Okay, so where do you live?"_

"Red Leaf Avenue and look on your left you'll see a bluish-green house and a sign that has the numbers '706', you go that?"

_"Yeah. So I'll see you in a few."_

She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, see ya." And with that, she hung up and practically ran upstairs to change. She searched through her drawers, throwing some shirts on the floor. She picked three of cutest and laid them down neatly on her bed. Then she searched for the best looking pants, shorts, or skirts. Finally finding one pair of skinny jeans, one pair of white Capri's, and a jean skirt. She went over to the chest at the foot of her bed, she pulled out three of her favorite belts and laid them down. She looked at the shirts and almost immediately picked up a blue spaghetti strapped tank top and threw the other two shirts over her shoulder.

She carefully set the shirt back down neatly and looked at the bottoms, complementing on which one to choose. Then after much deliberation, she chose the jean skirt while putting away the jeans and Capri's. Now since the skirt had belt loops, she fingered each one gently. One was black with yellow smiley faces. The next one was white with black stripes. And the last one was black with a ruby studded 'R' on the buckle. She quickly decided to pick the one with the 'R' on it while putting the other two up. Quickly stripping, she found a strapless bra and continued to put on her spaghetti strap and then put on her skirt. She quickly slipped her belt through the loops and ran to her nightstand and looked at her reflection.

She grabbed her brush and went through her hair, making sure it curled at ends. After that she put on some blush and eyeliner. Satisfied, she went to her closet and picked out a nice pair of black converses and getting some blue socks out of drawer. Running downstairs, she pocketed her phone and smiled as she heard a car door slam shut. A knock came from the front door and she calmly walked over to it and opened it, grinning when she saw Jason standing there in a nice, red plaid shirt, faded jeans, and black skater shoes with red laces.

His blonde hair hanging slightly in his gorgeous, brown eyes. He flashed her a charming smile, her knees almost giving out when she saw it and its dimples. "Hey." He breathed, his eyes looking over her clothes.

"Hey Jason. You look nice." She said, almost breathless.

"Thanks, and you look beautiful." He sighed, butterflies rising into his stomach.

Ronnie's heart skipped a beat, making her blush. She's never been called beautiful. It was always pretty or cute never beautiful, she never saw herself as such. "Really?" Jason nodded, blushing lightly. "Thanks. We should go." She said and took out her house key and locked the door and grabbed the blondes hand, making him blush more. She slid into the passenger seat of the 2010 white Dodge Charger. Jason closed the door behind her and made his way to the drivers seat, smiling at her. "Nice car." She commented, smiling at him.

He smiled bashfully and chuckled. "Thanks and so do you, by what I saw from school." With that they drove off. It was silent for awhile before Ronnie decided to break it.

"So…. Um…. Where are we going?" She asked, drumming her fingers against her leg.

"It's a surprise." The blonde answered simply, grinning at her. Ronnie rolled her eyes playfully at him, grinning in defeat.

* * *

"Whoo!" Ronnie screamed as the Rollercoaster jerked downwards. She grabbed onto Jason's arm, making him smile slightly. She looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes, a huge smile on her face as the ride came to a stop and they got out. Ronnie was literally shaking while talking really fast. "That was so much fun! Wasn't that fun? I thought it was! And it gave me such a thrill, that was….. Was-"

"Fun?" Jason cut her off, grinning at the way she acted. She looked at him and immediately calmed down, clearing her throat and nodding.

"Yeah, fun." She said quietly, looking at her feet while her face turned red.

Jason chuckled and slung an arm around her shoulders, guiding her to a huge Farris Wheel. Ronnie leaned into him, sighing dreamily. "How about this?" He asked her, looking at the Farris Wheel while smiling.

Ronnie looked at it and tilted her head against his chest. "Sure." She said, giving him a smile while he returned it. Once they were in a cart, Ronnie leaned into Jason's side when he put an arm around her waist. Once it started moving, Ronnie let out a shaky breath.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?" He asked, worry lacing his voice as he tightened his grip on her waist.

Ronnie nodded, giving him a weak smile. "Yeah just afraid of heights is all."

"Oh. Well we didn't need to go on this ride."

"No, no. Besides, I rode the Rollercoaster, why can't I ride a simple Farris Wheel?" She asked rhetorically.

Jason cracked a small smile. "Yeah well, you don't have to worry because I'm right here, I'll keep you safe." Ronnie snapped her head up to look at him, eyes shining with curiosity.

"Would you really?" She asked, looking into his brown eyes.

He looked taken back at her question. Setting his hands on her shoulders, he kissed her forehead. "Of course. Either though I've only known you for a short while, I feel as though I want to be there for you and stay by your side." She blinked twice, her lips slightly parted. They both didn't notice that the Farris Wheel stopped and their cart was sitting at the top. They were too busy staring at each other. Slowly they closed the gap between their lips. It only lasted for a few seconds but felt like an eternity for them both, making them blush and jerk forward as the cart started moving again.

It was quiet when they exited the cart and started walking toward the car. Even the car ride was quiet but not uncomfortable or awkward, they just enjoyed the others company. They stole glances of the other, blushing if they caught each other's eye. Once they arrived at Ronnie's house, Jason got out and opened the door for her, making her smile at him. Like a gentleman, he walked her to the door.

"I had fun, really I did." Ronnie said, taking his hand in hers.

Jason smiled and squeezed her hand. "So did I and I _really _hope that we can do this again." He said, blushing as he hoped that he didn't sound to hopeful.

Ronnie smiled as she heard his heart skip a beat and saw the blush on his cheeks. She stood on the tips of her toes and leaned into his face. She was only centimeters away from his lips when she whispered, "Me too." And she gave him a light kiss before turning around and heading inside. Jason stood there for moment before sputtering a few words.

"Uh… Yeah, yeah. See ya at school Monday." He put on a goofy smile and slowly made his way to his car, getting in and driving off.

Ronnie stood at the door, blushing madly and grinning like a fool. She hummed as she walked into the kitchen, while turning on the light near the counter while grabbing a glass and filling it up with water. She turned around to sit at the table but almost fainted when she saw a man sitting at the table, looking at a picture in his hands and an untouched glass of water. He looked up and smiled sadly at the girl.

"I see that you had fun." His voice was deep and smooth, like velvet. His short red air was shaggy and his vivid green eyes stared into her forest green/brown eyes. He had handsome features, a defined jaw that had red stubble, high cheek bones, thick-but not to thick- dark eyebrows. If you looked closely enough, you would see light freckles across his face. His thin pink lips thinned more when he smiled at her. He looked to be in his late twenties maybe early thirties. But that didn't mean that he didn't have muscles. His broad shoulders straightened as he stood up. He was about six foot 7. He was like giant compared to Ronnie. He wore a white button shirt, black jeans, and boots. Any woman would think that he was overly attractive and any woman would melt into his green eyes.

"Dad?" Veronica squeaked, setting the glass down and breathing a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, cocking her head to the side.

He sat the picture frame down and went over to her, pulling her into a hug. Ronnie tensed before wrapping her arms around his waist, sighing sadly. He laid his chin on top of head. "What? I can't visit my baby girl?" He asked, rubbing her back.

"No, it's not that. It's just that you barely visit and normally when you do, bad things are gonna happen." She whispered, looking up at her fathers face.

He looked at the face of his daughter. She had her mother's personality but it was painfully clear that she got her looks from him. Her red hair, green eyes-with a speck of brown (curtesy of her mother)- high cheek bones, pale lips, and tan skin. But when he looked at her, he saw Layna**(1)** in her as well.

He grabbed her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "Something bad is going to happen. Something we won't be able to stop." Looking at the curiosity that crept into her eyes, he sighed. "I can't tell you what exactly because I'm not sure myself but Veronica, I need you to be strong, no matter what happens, understand?" She nodded and he kissed her forehead. "I love you honey, be safe." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

**(1) Layna- Greek; means light, truth. **

**I really love that everyone is putting this story on their Favorite Stories list, and Story Alerts but I would love for some of you to at least review. And please don't just say 'Update' or 'Update soon'. I need a real review. At least some constructional criticism, I don't care but please at least review... It would motivate me more! **

**Anyways... I think that it wasn't exactly the right time for the secret to come out just yet... I also liked the part where Ronnie's father comes into the picture. It's been a while since she's last seen him... But her family past will be in later chapters...**

**Hoped you enjoyed!**


	6. Arrested and Zipped Lips

Sisterly Love

Summary: "I hate you." She said, backing away slowly. He cornered her and stroked her cheek lightly. Leaning in, he whispered, "Stop lying to yourself." "I'm not lying." She said lowly, eyes glowing a vivid green. He titled his head to the side and said, "Yes, you are." Before she could say anything, he pushed his lips to hers. Rated T for language. Derek/OC

* * *

Chapter 6: Arrested and Zipped Lips

"I figured out who bit me. It was Derek. He's the werewolf we saw that night." Scott told Ronnie when she greeted him in Chemistry.

Ronnie looked stunned for moment before shaking her head lightly. "Are you sure?" She asked, giving him a skeptical look.

"Yes, I know it was him." He stated, looking into her eyes, hoping that she believed him.

Ronnie weighed her options in her head. She wanted to say 'no' but then that would lead to questioning and her freaking out. "Makes since." She said, looking out the window, not noticing the boy that sat beside her. She sensed him and glanced at him, noticing that he had that sort of had that kicked puppy look about him. She pegged him as cute as in a dorky kind of way but still cute. She wondered where Erica was. Shrugging, she turned to look at the boy and nudged him with her elbow. She frowned when she saw him flinch slightly. He looked at her and she looked into his frantic blue eyes, short curled hair, and pale skin.

"Oh, hey." He mumbled, blushing slightly under her intense gaze.

"Hey, name's Ronnie McCall, yours?" She stuck out her hand for him to shake it and he reluctantly did.

"Isaac Lahey." He seemed nervous. She smiled softly at him. The vibe that he gave off made her want to be gentle around him.

"Isaac, huh? That's a nice name." He saw the smile she gave him and gave it back shyly. They both looked up when Mr. Harris came sauntering in, giving everyone a bored look. "Looks like we're gonna be partners today, huh?" She nudged him again and then looked back up at the front of the class room.

"Yeah." He said simply and quietly.

Ronnie frowned inwardly. He seemed like the kind of kid that doesn't have a lot of friends. Ronnie soon zoned out, thinking about what happened last night. What was going to happen that made her father come all the way from Greece to Beacon Hills? What was so bad that made him tell her to be safe? Was her father still around? Does he know of Derek? Does he know of the Alpha? Does he know that Scott was bit? And if he did know, will he help or leave her? No, no, no, no, no. She couldn't think like that. He was her father, he wouldn't leave her, right? No, he wouldn't. After thinking too much on the subject of her father, her mind went blank and she just stared off into space.

She didn't hear Mr. Harris call her name before he slammed a ruler down on the table, making her jump a little and look at him frantically. "What?" She asked/snapped but regretted snapping at her teacher.

He looked at her with a brow raised. "Would you humbly tell us what you might think the answer is, Miss McCall?" He asked, making everyone look at expectantly. Scott and Stiles looked at her worriedly.

Ronnie blinked and opened her mouth but then closed it. "Uh… Could you repeat the question, sir?" She asked, looking around the room and gave some Sophomores-that were sniggering behind their hands- a glare, making them stop.

Mr. Harris sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly. "I asked: Are nonelectrolytes always non-polar?"

Ronnie wasted no time to answer. "Nonelectrolytes can be either polar or non-polar."

Mr. Harris looked slightly impressed but only slightly. He quickly asked another question. "How?"

"Non-polar nonelectrolytes can be sparingly soluble in water, especially if they contain small electronegative atoms that water can hydrogen-bond to. O2 and CO2 are examples, if these non-polar substances didn't dissolve in water, life as we know it would not be possible." Again, Ronnie answered the question with out even pausing to think. She didn't even smirk when she saw the look on Mr. Harris's face. She was too lost in thought to smile or exchange looks with Scott and Stiles.

Mr. Harris cleared his throat before going back to the lesson on nonelectrolytes. Ronnie sat there, barely even listening to his voice as she glanced out the window, smiling when she saw the blue sky. She watched as some birds flew by, making her wish that she could fly away from this world and off to some other place, a much happier place.

* * *

Ronnie sat outside on the bleachers near the lacrosse field. She just sat there and stared off into space, not really paying attention to anything. She bit her thumb slightly, glancing up at the sky, getting lost in it's perfection. Sometimes she wished that she was a bird or a cloud so she could just drift into the sky forever. Looking down at the Earth below and watch the people as she flied by. Watching as some had problems and didn't have anything to make it better while others did but new problems smacked them in the face. She always felt like she was insignificant to the world. Not important to anybody but maybe her family. She wonder sometimes what life would be like if she wasn't born. Probably boring. She snorted slightly before drifting off into thought again.

* * *

He watched her every move. Making sure that she was safe. That's what a father does, isn't it? Makes sure that his daughter is okay? Making sure that she isn't doing anything stupid. In many ways she reminded him of his beloved wife. Wild, deep thinker, quiet sometimes, a leader, stubborn, and spontaneous. Layna never took 'no' for an answer. That's what made her the Alpha of their family. They were happy together. They were the definition of 'in love'. Layna was his High School sweetheart and he soon married her right after school. He didn't want to wait until college, because he loved her so much.

She gave up her mother's dreams of going to Yale and said yes to the proposal. To say that Layna's parents weren't happy would be the understatement of the year. They were absolutely furious and tried to tear them apart and forbid her from seeing him. All their plans were futile against them. One night, Layna came running to him and asked him to change her into a werewolf so they could runaway with each other. He was hesitant at first but soon found out that he could never say no to his love. So on the night of the full moon, he bit her. She survived the bite and they ran away to Greece together, making a new life there.

After three years, they bared their first and soon, only child Veronica Lilac Cosmos**(1)**.

Layna died after three years. She was killed by a Hunter and with her dying breath, she told him to take Veronica and run. And he did. Veronica was only three at the time but she remembers everything. He told her that she would be safer with a normal family and so he left her on the doorstep of Melissa McCall's house. Veronica knew about the troubles and tried to grow up as a normal child but every full moon, she locked herself up in her room and close the curtains. He watched as she grew up into a beautiful young woman.

Truth be told, he was proud of her.

And Aiolos**(2)** Cosmos will always be watching over her.

* * *

Ronnie decided to skip the rest of school and go home and rest. Scott texted her saying that they were gonna go to Derek's and try to find the body. He also asked her if she wanted to come and of course, she said yes. After a while she heard a honk and looked out the window and saw Stilinski's Jeep parked in her driveway. She quickly grabbed a jacket and ran out the door, locking it. She jumped in the back and grinned at the two boys.

"Hey you two, how was school?" She asked, slipping on the coat as Stiles pulled out of the driveway and started driving toward Beacon Hills Reserve.

They both shrugged. "It was alright. But we didn't see you after Chem. What happened?" Scott asked, glancing at his sister.

Ronnie shrugged and pursed her lips. "Eh. I decided that I wanted a break so I came home and took a nap. Ya know, relax."

"Wait, wait." Stiles cut in, glancing at her in the rear view mirror. "You skipped school? That's not fair." He complained in a whiny tone.

Ronnie snorted and leaned back, crossing her arms. "Yeah well I had a lot on my mind. I didn't need to put up with the teachers bullshit." She commented, biting her thumb slightly. "Anyways, how was practice?"

"Uneventful." They both replied, shrugging uncaringly. Ronnie raised a brow but just shook it off.

* * *

"Doesn't this guy ever leave?" Stiles complained as the three of them sat in the Jeep, waiting for Derek to leave his house.

Ronnie smacked him in his head and put a finger to her lips. "Shush." She said, glaring at him.

"What? No. I'm tired of just waiting." He said as he turned around to glare at her.

Ronnie leaned back in the seat, crossing her arms over her chest. "Have some patience, will you? You're worst than a five year old on Christmas morning."

He put a hand to his heart, mockingly. "How dare you? I'm offended that you would compare me to a five year old."

"Well if you didn't act like one then I wouldn't compare you to one." She said logically, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Bitch." Stiles retorted back, making a face at her.

"Stiles." Scott said, grabbing the attention of the Adderall taking teen.

"What?"

"Stop calling my sister a bitch and keep quiet before I let Ronnie slam your head in the window." Ronnie smirked in amusement, Scott had a serious look on his face, and poor Stiles looked like a puppy that's just been kicked out of it's home and sitting in the rain. It was silent for a moment before Scott said, "Maybe this was a bad idea. We should just go."

Ronnie kicked the back of his seat, making him turn around and glare at her. She just gave him a blank stare, thinking, _'You think that glare is gonna scare me bro? Puh-lease.' _

They kept staring at each other for a while before Stiles spoke, "Look." They watched as Derek came walking down the steps and slid into his car, driving off. The three held their breaths for moment before Stiles parked his car where Derek's was. They got out as Scott and Stiles grabbed two shovels and Ronnie grabbed a flashlight.

Finally after a few minutes of digging and not finding anything, Ronnie spoke up, "What if this is a bad idea? What if he comes back?" She asked doubtfully, glancing around her.

The boys paused to look at her and continued digging. "This isn't a bad idea and if we do get caught, we split up. Whoever he catches… Well that blows for them." Stiles said, huffing slightly as he hefted some dirt over his shoulder. Scott and Ronnie exchanged disbelieving looks.

"Really Stiles? I am so happy that you care for me and Scott so much." The redhead replied sarcastically. She had the urge to whack Stiles on the head with the flashlight she was holding. But then that would make her feel guilty so she retrained herself.

"I'm with Ronnie, Stiles. That's not a good plan, at all." Scott said, glaring at the buzz cut teenager.

Stiles shrugged, ignoring the glare that Scott gave him. "Oh well. Too bad I guess." Again, Ronnie had that urge to hit him in the head with the flashlight. She really wanted to but she couldn't. So she just rolled her eyes, frowning in annoyance and agitation.

"Stiles?" She said, glancing around the area.

"Hmm?" He hummed, glancing at her for a moment before looking back at the shovel and dirt.

"Just do us a favor and stop with the plans."

"What no-"

"Stiles."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." Scott watched in amusement as his best friend looked down at the ground in defeat. It was always funny when it wasn't him but Stiles. But it was always in good fun, they never really meant it. After a while of digging, the boys finally found something. Uncovering a sack, Scott untied it, only for the three of them to scream. Scott and Stiles scrambled out of the hole as Ronnie took a step back, eyes wide and mouth agape. Instead of seeing a girl they saw a big black wolf. Ronnie looked at Scott and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "I thought you said that it was the same scent as the human girl? Not a big black wolf!" Her voice cracked slightly at how high the pitch of her voice went.

"It was!" He yelled, panicky and shaken up. He saw the horror in his sisters eyes. She was scared of what happened to this wolf. Just by looking in her eyes, he could tell that she was imagining up scenarios'. He grabbed her shoulders gently, his face softening. "Ronnie, calm down. Deep breaths." He rubbed her back gently as she turned back to the wolf.

_'Oh my… Oh Lord.'_

She thought with sadness. Her heart thumped nervously in her chest. _Thump thump…. thump thump….. thump thump_. She was pretty sure that Scott could hear it. "Lets cover this back up." She said, taking a step forward to bury the wolf body back up. Then something caught her eye. Looking up, she saw a beautiful purple flower. Scott and Stiles saw her pause and followed her line of sight, gazing at the plant. "Monkshood." She whispered, making Scott glance at her.

"Monkshood? What's that?" He asked, looking back at the plant.

"Wolfsbane." Stiles answered simply, walking over to the herb and picked it up. Ronnie's eyes widened slightly, taking a step back.

"Stiles, put that down." She said, putting her hands in her pockets. Green/brown eyes narrowed nervously.

"What? Why?" The buzz cut teen turned around and looked at her, eyebrow cocked questionably.

Ronnie glared at him for such a stupid question. Not only she was afraid for herself but she was afraid that if Stiles got too close to Scott with it, she was gonna blow a fuse. "Because, incase you've forgotten Stiles, Scott is a werewolf. If that plant gets too close to Scott, it can kill him!" She practically scolded him, putting a protective arm around Scott's shoulders, moving him away from Stiles.

Both the boys gave her suspicious looks. "How do you know that?" Scott asked. Lucky for Ronnie, she studied many myths and mythical creatures.

"Because since akoníto is Wolfsbane in Greek and means without struggle, I studied it and in the progress, I had to study Werewolves and the effects that it had on them. Duh." She said bluntly, cocking her head to the side. Both of the boys felt pretty stupid right now, giving guilty glances at each other and at Ronnie.

"Oh, sorry." They both said, looking at the ground and rubbing the back of their necks.

Ronnie raised a brow and smiled, despite the situation they were in right now. "It's okay…. Now lets cover up this bo-AHH!" Ronnie screamed as she glanced down in the hole and put a hand to her chest. Her heartbeat picked up its pace and at any second she thought that it was gonna beat out of her chest and onto the ground. "WHAT THE HELL?" The black wolf was no longer a wolf but the other half of the girl. The redhead took deep breaths, closing her eyes tightly. _'She was a werewolf… But what's with the Wolfsbane?' _She thought confusingly.

"Oh.. Uh-Whoa." Stiles stuttered, shuddering at the scene.

"Yeah." Scott breathed.

"We should bury the body back up." Ronnie stated. When the boys didn't move she shrieked, "Hurry!" They went into action as the boys got the shovels and Ronnie started pushing piles of dirt in the hole. After they were done, Ronnie swayed a bit before shaking her head and walking ahead of the two Sophomores. Hands in her pants pockets, she looked at the ground as she walked, horror, grief, and sadness clenching her heart. It couldn't have been Derek that did that, could it? He couldn't be the murderer, could he? No, no, no. _'I don't believe it. He couldn't. Sure he's dark and mysterious and maybe even a little stalker-ish but he couldn't possibly have killed that girl, right?' _She really didn't know the answer herself.

She jumped when she felt an arm resting on her shoulders and looked to her left and saw Scott giving her a comforting smile. She smiled in return, as a thank you and looked to her right and saw Stiles giving her nod. She put an arm around both boys waist-Stiles putting his arm around hers in return-and smiled, happy that she wasn't alone.

Scott rubbed her shoulder gently. "Don't worry. We'll call the cops tomorrow and have Derek arrested." He said, laying his head against hers. While her face kept that small smile on her face on the outside, on the inside, guilt clenched at her heart and at her conscience.

_'This isn't right.'_

That was the last thought before getting into the Jeep, letting Stiles drive her home and quickly bid the boys a goodbye.

* * *

Stiles, Scott, and Ronnie watched as the police handcuffed Derek and stuffed him into the back of a police car. But not before glancing up at the three, narrowing his eyes at them. Scott and Stiles look mildly satisfied while Ronnie just felt guilty. She brought a hand to her eyes and rubbed them tiredly. That night Stiles dropped her off, she didn't get any sleep at all. Since she was the one with a conscience, it made her have nightmares and letting her wake up in cold sweat. Guilt had covered every part of her body and clenched at her stomach and made her sick. Then all of a sudden, she's hearing Scott whispering/yelling 'no' repeatedly.

She looked up and saw Stiles walking over to the car that held Derek, making sure not to draw any attention from the cops. She cursed under her breath and quickly made her way over to the vehicle, hoping that nobody noticed her. She slid into the passenger seat as Stiles took the drivers. Derek, who was staring at the floorboard, looked up at the two.

"Okay. Just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." He said directly to the other male. Derek just gave him a dark look.

Ronnie snorted. "Pséf̱ti̱s." Derek glanced at her before staring at Stiles once again.

Stiles froze. "Okay. Maybe I am. I just wanna know something." He glanced back at the cops outside before shifting in the seat. "The girl you killed… she was a werewolf." The look that Derek was giving him made Ronnie bite the inside of her cheek from laughing at Stiles expression. "She was a different kind, wasn't she?" He leaned forward, hoping to the answer. "I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that." Stiles was trying to work this out. Derek took in a breath and glared even harder at Stiles during his talking. "Is that why you killed her?" He was curious and to tell you the truth, so was Ronnie but for different reasons and wanted different answers to different questions.

Derek let out the breath and spoke, his gaze not wavering once.

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?" Hale asked, gesturing his head towards Scott outside. "When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do, huh?" He made a good point. "Just keep cheering him on?" Stiles was dumbfounded while Ronnie seemed to be thinking of the situation, smiling dazedly. "I can't stop him from playing, but you two can." Derek said with a shrug as he glanced from Stiles to Ronnie.

"Ya know," Ronnie started, lips already sporting a comical grin. "Even though Scott will shift, I'll still be cheering him on." The two males gave her odd looks. "What? It would be kind of funny. Like that movie from the eighties with Michael J. Fox. It was called Teen Wolf, I think. Yeah, yeah and it fits perfectly to Scott." She just shrugged and just kept smiling. "It would be like that scene where Scott Howard is playing basketball and then he shifts on the court and people start cheering him on."

"Really, Rons?" Stiles asked.

"Hey, you hush. I followed you here because I thought, 'Hey I don't want Buzz getting hurt.' And so…. Edó eímai." She sighed, giving him a knowing glare.

"Ronnie." Stiles said, making the redhead hum. "Nobody cares about your love for eighties movies with Michael J. Fox in them. And nobody ever will."

Ronnie looked appalled and she brought a hand to her heart, feigning a hurt expression. "And to think that all that begging to get my help was all for nothing. Eíste tóso simaínei óti lígo Adderall lamvánontas skýla." Again, Derek looked at her strangely and she grinned, feeling better knowing that she knew a language that somebody else didn't know. Then all of a sudden, someone was pulling her ear and yanked her out of the car. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Ouchie!" She yelled/whispered as she watched as amusement gleamed in Derek's eyes. After she stuck her tongue out at him, she got out of the grip of the Sheriff and stood beside Stiles.

"What the hell are you two doing?" He growled out.

"It was his idea! He dragged me with him because he was too much of a pussy to go by himself!" She yelled then looked down at the watch, which she was conveniently wearing. "Oh, look at the time. I got to go to work! Bye~" She quickly jogged away and said her goodbyes to Scott, running home to relax.

* * *

Ronnie quickly ran upstairs and changed into her work clothes which consisted of an oil stained tank top, oil stained jeans, and converses. When she came home, she was gonna just take an one hour nap but it soon turned into a two hour nap, making her short on time. She made her way downstairs, grabbed her house key, and exited the house-making sure to lock it. Since her car wasn't working, she had to run all the way to work.

"Stupid car." She muttered and started running.

* * *

Ronnie wiped the sweat-that formed on her forehead-off. Squinting, she set the wrench down and rolled out from under the silver Porsche, that belong to the one and only Jackson Whittemore. She sighed as she went into the waiting room and gestured for Jackson and his father to follow her. She waved at Noah who waved and winked flirtatiously back. Smiling, she led the two males to her part of garage and scratched her cheek.

Mr. Whittemore smiled at her as she went to a lever and pulled it down, making the car to made contact to the ground gently. "What's the damage this time, Ronnie?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Ronnie smiled and walked toward the car and opened the hood, gesturing to some hoses. "Well some of the belts and hoses were either fried or worn out, so I had to replace them. Next was the air filter which I had to replace, no big deal." Then she closed it and gestured under the car. "The tires were a little flat so I inflated them, making sure that there weren't any cuts, bulges, or tread wear. Then there was the muffler." Frowning, she gestured to something on the table behind her on the table. The two men guessed it was the muffler. "I had to replace it because this one had some rust on it and it made some holes along the bottom." She huffed a breath and picked up a clipboard, writing something down. "And that's about it. Not too bad actually. This wasn't such a hard job to do, really."

"Thank you Ronnie, how much does Jackson owe you?" He asked, glancing at the clipboard.

Ronnie bit the inside of her cheek slightly. "Well to anybody else I would've said eight thousand dollars but…." She trailed off and handed the man his bill. "For you, I bump it down to three thousand, without a tip this time Mister Whittemore." She grinned at the two.

Mr. Whittemore was slightly taken back then he smiled. "Thank you but we couldn't possibly just pay-"

Ronnie cut him off by waving a hand in the air. "Anything for my best customers. Really, it's fine. Now, will that be cash or credit?"

"Thank you Ronnie." Mr. Whittemore said while Jackson pulled out a credit card. The two gentlemen followed the redhead to the waiting room and Ronnie leaned against the counter, grinning at Noah.

"'Sup?" She asked, acting nonchalant.

"Oh nothing, just bored." Noah said as he took the card that Jackson gave him and slid it in the machine, handing it back to him-along with the copy of the bill. "You have a new customer now." He said, laughing slightly. To say that Noah was cute would be the understatement of the year. He was absolutely fine. He had black hair that hung in his bright blue eyes slightly. He had a good complexion with a beauty mark under his right eye-making him look more sexy. His skin wasn't pale but fair. He had a lanky-but not too much-and tall built but still had muscle. He also had a small black goatee on his chin. He was only 19 and started online college. To tell you the truth, Ronnie would've dated him if it weren't for the fact that she was dating Jason. Too bad.

Ronnie smirked and then turned to the two Whittemores', shaking their hands. "Have a good day gentlemen." She said with a grin.

Mr. Whittemore smiled and said, "You too Ronnie, goodbye." And then he turned around and walked in the direction of the car.

Jackson gave her a small smile. "See you at school." And then, they were gone.

Ronnie sighed and leaned against the counter and grinned at Noah. "You bumped down their bill a little, didn't you?" He asked knowingly.

"Yeah~" She sang slightly. "You aren't gonna tell Mike, are you?" She asked as she gave him the puppy dog look.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No." And with that, Ronnie called for her next customer and went back to work.

* * *

Ronnie ran upstairs and quickly changed into a maroon sweater, black skinny jeans, and black boots-all the while smiling like a kid on Christmas. When she cleaned her face off, she put her hair up in a messy bun and ran downstairs, laughing happily. She grabbed her keys and made her way over to the beautiful, black Harley Davidson motorcycle that resided in her driveway. Since Mike was happy about the money that she brought in today and also since it was the day that two years ago she came looking for a job-he thought it would be a 'thank you for all your hard work'. He even gave her a black helmet.

She quickly put it on and started off to the police station to talk to Derek. The stupid guilt just keeps eating her, doesn't it?

* * *

Once she made it to the station, Ronnie quickly went inside and ringed the bell. She tapped her nail on the counter as she waited. Looking around aimlessly, sighing quietly.

"May I help you miss?" A policeman asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

Ronnie looked at him and faked a sad smile. "Oh yes." Her voice wavered slightly. "I'm looking for Derek Hale, is he here?" She asked, batting her eyelashes a little.

The policeman seemed to melt a little. "Uh… Yes but do you have any family ties to him?"

Ronnie nodded sadly. "Yes, he's my second cousin-twice removed. When I heard that he was arrested, I just had to come and visit him sir." She did the puppy dog look, her pink lips parted slightly. The man melted right then and there. He was like putty in her hands.

"Go ahead ma'am." He buzzed her in and she squealed happily.

"Thank you!" She nearly ran to the door and entered in. Looking for the cell that held Derek, which wasn't so hard since he was the only one in there. "'Sup?" She asked, cocking her head slightly.

Derek-who was laying on the bed, hands laced together under his head and he was staring up at the ceiling-sat up and glared at her. "What do you want?" He grunted out.

"Listen, I know it wasn't you that attacked us that night and you didn't kill that girl." She looked at him with her intense green/brown eyes. She leaned against the wall, her arms crossed and tone apologetic.

Derek glared at her through the cell bars. "Then why didn't you try and stop Scott and Stiles into arresting me?"

She narrowed her eyes, looking at the ground guiltily. "Because if I would've stood up for you, he would've asked me how I would know and then that would just lead to more questioning. Sorry but I like to keep my other life a secret from him and Stiles." She said, clenching her hands.

Derek analyzed her, narrowing his eyes as they flashed an icy blue. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

Ronnie scoffed, standing up straight and started pacing. "Sorry but what if you were adopted and your brother didn't know and all the years of not telling him the truth, making you make up crazy scenarios' about how he will react when you tell him. And on top of that, that you were born as a mythical creature? Huh? How would you handle it?" Derek just stared as she paced, running a hand through her red locks. She was a complete wreck about this, wasn't she? She really didn't want Scott finding out the truth about her, did she? This girl is one tough nut to crack.

Derek groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "You're nothing but a loose end." He muttered but soon regretted it when Ronnie started fuming.

"Loose end? Loose end? I am not a loose end! I am more useful than a condom being used by teenagers when they're having sex and don't want a baby, thank you very much!" She angrily huffed and turned away from him.

Derek rolled his eyes at her. "Well can you at least try and convince Scott into not playing tonight's game?" He asked expectantly.

Ronnie furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him. "Whatever. See you later Hale." She sighed and exited the police station and started the motorcycle. She drove back home, thinking one thing: Was she _really _a 'loose end'?

* * *

**I just couldn't wait until Friday to upload this! Anyways... Who watched Monday's episode? I did but it was kind of creepy! Jackson swallowing that snake and it coming back out of his eye socket... *shiver***

**Edó eímai - Here I am**

**Pséftis - Liar**

**Eíste tóso simaínei óti lígo Adderall lamvánontas skýla. - You are so mean you little Adderall taking bitch.**

**Cosmos- Greek; order, universe**

**Aiolos- Greek Mythology; quick moving, nimble**


	7. The Game

Sisterly Love

Summary: "I hate you." She said, backing away slowly. He cornered her and stroked her cheek lightly. Leaning in, he whispered, "Stop lying to yourself." "I'm not lying." She said lowly, eyes glowing a vivid green. He titled his head to the side and said, "Yes, you are." Before she could say anything, he pushed his lips to hers. Rated T for language. Derek/OC

* * *

Chapter 7: The Game

After Ronnie got home, she decided to change into something more appropriate. She grabbed a pair of baggy jeans and converses, leaving on her sweater and grabbing a black beanie and putting it on her head. Going back outside, she mounted her bike and put on her helmet, pulling out the keys and starting the vehicle. She grinned, loving the sound of the piece of work purr. Driving off in the direction of the school, Ronnie sighed silently. It was nice to drive at a speed where she wouldn't get arrested if she drove her car. Stopping at a red light, she looked on her right and saw Allison and her father. Looking at the light again-before they looked over to her-Ronnie took a deep breath.

_'Argents.'_

She thought carefully, catching the slightest movement in the front seat of the car. _'I doubt Allison knows of her family history. I feel really bad for her, especially since she's dating Scott and all.' _Once the light turned green, she sped off, leaving the Argents vehicle behind. As the world around her passed by, Ronnie was thinking back to her conversation with Derek. She couldn't believe he called her a loose end. She was anything but useless. At least that's what she thought. What if other people saw her as just some mistake in life? Did she care? No, because she wasn't that kind of person to dwell on depressing things.

Once she made it to the school, she quickly parked her bike and went to find her guys. Walking across the field, she caught sight of Jason and smiled. Watching him get ready for the match made her heart pick up the pace a little. When he looked over at her and smiled, she blushed lightly and walked over to him.

Reaching him, he pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. "Hey." He whispered, pulling back to look into her green/brown eyes. Seeing the blush on her cheeks made his heart thumped lightly.

"Hey." She said breathlessly, grabbing his hand and peering up at him through her eyelashes. "How're you?"

Jason smiled bashfully and gripped her hand slightly. "Great, you?"

"Great now since I get to see you." She replied easily, eyes seeming to sparkle.

Gaining some courage, Jason bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Great." He whispered against her lips. Blushing, Ronnie scratched her cheek and smiled up at him. "So, after the game, I was hoping that maybe we can… hang out?" He asked hopefully, biting his bottom lip while waiting for her answer.

Ronnie blinked and nodded. "Sure, I would love to." He gripped her hand again, a charming smile on his lips.

"Good." He stated and she chuckled lightly, her heart drumming in her ears. Then looking around and seeing Scott and Stiles, she looked back at Jason apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I gotta wish my little bro and best friend 'good luck'."

Jason just smiled and titled his head. "That's fine, you go ahead. I'll see you after the game."

Grinning, she pulled him into a tender kiss. Pulling back, she whispered, "Good luck." And with that, she jogged over to Scott and Stiles, slinging her arms around their shoulders. "What's up?" She asked casually, looking at them expectantly.

Stiles was the first one to answer her. "Nothing much. Just that your brother went crazy on me earlier." Switching her gaze to Scott, Ronnie looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"What did you do?" She asked, her voice expecting an answer.

Scott looked down at the ground shamefully. "I kinda went wolf on him and ran off." He said, not looking at his sister.

Ronnie paused before taking a deep breath. "Why?" She asked simply, taking her arms off of their shoulders and crossed them over her chest. Both of them looked at her, this time it was Stiles who looked guilty.

"Because I kinda kept the Wolfsbane." He said lowly, hoping that she didn't hear him. But unfortunately she did and punched him the gut. Her face red and eyes narrowed in anger.

"I told you," she started, her voice deadly low. "To keep it away from him, but what do you do? You ignore my warning and you had Scott going wolf on you." She breathed out heavily, her hands going to her hips.

Stiles-who was holding his stomach in pain-licked his lips nervously. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that would happen!" He whined, giving her the kicked puppy-dog look. He really hoped she would give in but she didn't.

She glared and looked at the two. "You-" She pointed to Scott. "Need to stop getting angry so easily." Then she pointed to Stiles. "And you need to stop doing stupid things and listen to me when it comes to Scott and wolf business. Understand?" They both nodded and she smiled slightly. Putting a hand to their heads, she ruffled their hair.

"Veronica." Ronnie turned around and saw Coach Finstock glaring at her with an eyebrow raised.

Ronnie gave him a nervous smile. "Coach, what's up?"

"What's up?" He mimicked, hands on his hips. "Well the game's about to begin and some redhead is on the field-who should be on the bleachers like the rest of people!" With every word he spoke, his voice escalated in volume.

Ronnie-who thought it would be funny to mess with the man-put on a confused face and started looking around the field. "What redhead?" She asked, looking at Finstock with an innocent look while Scott and Stiles were trying not to laugh.

Coach's face turned red and he angrily pointed to the bleachers. "GET OFF THE FIELD MCCALL!"

Ronnie mocked saluted him. "Sir yes, sir!" And quickly made her way to the bleachers, flashing a thumbs up at Scott and Stiles. When she passed Danny and Jackson, she grinned and pecked Danny on cheek. "Good luck you two." Then she climbed on the bleachers and seated her butt on the third row.

"Ronnie?" The redhead turned to look behind her and saw Allison and her father standing behind her. Ronnie smiled and gestured for both of them to sit down. Allison beamed and gladly took the seat beside the McCall sibling while her father sat beside the brunette. "Ronnie, this is my dad. Dad, this is Ronnie, Scott's older sister." Allison stated, looking between the two as they shook hands.

Ronnie smiled at the older man. "Pleasure to meet you sir." She said politely, her green/brown eyes looking into his blue ones.

Chris smiled back. "Likewise." As they put there attention back on the game, Chris watched the redhead in his peripheral vision, analyzing her. _'She looks just like him.' _He thought with interest. _'Except the eyes. If they were the vivid green like his, it would be a perfect match.' _Ronnie jumped up-along with Allison and everyone else-and cheered.

"Whoo! Come on Scott!" She yelled, clapping as she sat back down with a proud smile on her face.

_'Even the smile._' Chris focused his mind back on the game and looked at field. But his mind was focused on the redhead girl that had the striking resemblance of his use-to-be friend Aiolos. He always wondered what happened to him and Layna after high school. Now he knew the answer, kind of. He still hasn't seen them with their daughter. He remembered at how much that his redhead friend use to drool over the dark haired girl with brown eyes. He use to tease and try to help Aiolos with his crush.

He wasn't really surprised the day that Aiolos told him that he got a date with the girl.

* * *

_"You should ask her out." Chris told his redhead friend as they sat at their normal seats in Chemistry. They both glanced at the black haired girl-who was talking with her friend-and Aiolos sighed._

_"I don't know man. I mean, what if she says no and laughs in my face? I can't take that kind of rejection." Aiolos said, shaking his head and ruffling his hair slightly._

_Chris shrugged and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I know you're making up these crazy scenarios' about how Layna will react but you need to have a little confidence. Stop putting yourself down and go over there and ask out your dream girl." He stated, looking up when the teacher sauntered in._

_Aiolos took one more glance over his shoulder and made eye contact with Layna and smiled nervously. A tiny blush crept upon her cheeks and she smiled shyly back. Her friend nudged her in the ribs and the brown eyed girl directed her attention to the front of the class. Aiolos's heart took a hopeful leap and a small, confident smile came upon his lips as he looked at the teacher._

_After class, Chris nudged the redhead toward Layna as she was packing up her things. Aiolos gave him a tiny glare but walked over to her nonetheless. His green eyes watched as her friend looked at him and whispered something in Layna's ear and left, smiling at him as she left. The green eyed male's heart drummed loudly in his ears at every step he took toward the girl. Layna glanced up at him as he stood in front of her, hands in his pocket as he looked down her five foot, four inches stature._

_"Hey Layna." He greeted, giving her a nervous smile._

_Nodding her head, Layna smiled up at him. "Aiolos, how're you doing?" Her voice was like honey to his ears. Sweet, smooth, and wonderful to hear. It made butterflies erupt in his stomach._

_Chuckling, Aiolos smacked his lips together. "Well, I was hoping that maybe Friday-if you're not doing anything-that you would like to go out with me? If you're not too busy, of course." Aiolos really hoped that he didn't sound too desperate to her._

_Layna had a thoughtful look on her face and scratched her cheek lightly. "Friday's not a good day for me."_

_Aiolos had a crestfallen expression on his face and adverted his eyes to the ground. "I-I'm so stupid." He mumbled under his breath and dragged a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you." He went to walk away but felt a hand on his arm and looked to see Layna giving him a warm smile._

_"You're not stupid and you didn't bother me. I might've said that Friday wasn't good for me but I didn't say anything about not being busy on Saturday." Aiolos green eyes widened slightly. "And I was hoping that if you're not doing anything Saturday, maybe you and I can hang out?" He stared at her for a second before breaking out into a huge grin._

_"Great." He said, turning to look at her fully. "I'll pick you up at seven?"_

_She nodded, licking her lips slightly. "Sure." Picking up her bag, she smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow Aiolos." The redhead watched her leave before sighing dreamily. Someone patted him on the back and looked to see Chris smiling smugly at him._

_"Told you."_

_"Shut up."_

* * *

Aiolos sighed as he reopened his eyes and rubbed them tiredly. After seeing his daughter shake hands with an old friend of his from high school, he had a flashback from the first time asking out Layna. Chris Argent was there for him, telling him to muster up some confidence and ask the brown eyed girl out. The man was always there for him, they were like brothers. Yeah, a werewolf and a hunter-friends. Seems impossible but the two didn't know about each others secrets back then. _'Chris may not even know to this very day, but who knows?' _He thought. As he watched his daughter smile proudly at her non-related brother and his heart swelled up with pride.

Either though Scott McCall wasn't her real brother, she was willing to protect and love him like a true sister would for her little sibling. If only Layna wouldn't have died and they could've had another baby and lived happily within Greece. Veronica could've grown up a semi-normal life, along with her brother or sister and meet the perfect guy and get married, making the pack bigger and stronger.

But in a way, he was glad that she was brought into the McCall family and met Scott.

In a way, she would've felt more normal in a human family.

In a way, she's mostly happy.

And in a way, so is he.

* * *

"What the hell?" Ronnie yelled/asked as she jumped up from her seat. She just watched as Jackson tackled Scott to the ground as they both ran for the ball. That asshole just pushed her little bro down, just to get the freakin' ball? That should be a penalty! Ronnie look to see Finstock not doing anything about that unfair move. And to think that she said 'good luck' to that jackass!

"Hey Coach!" She yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth.

Finstock turned around and rolled his eyes. "What do you want McCall?"

"What do I want? I want you to penalize Jackson for tackling a teammate!" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the coach.

"Sit down McCall!" Finstock yelled and turned his back on her.

"Den chreiázetai kaló proponití! Den chreiázetai kan axízoun na eínai éna gamiméno proponitís! Den timoreí akómi kai ploúsio agóri gia tin antimetópisi állo sympaíkti? Eísai entelós prokateilimméni!" She yelled before sitting back down with a huff.

Chris and Allison raised a brow at her and she looked at them with a tiny, embarrassed smile.

"You know Greek?" Chris asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Ronnie let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah. I've always been fascinated with the language."

"What did you say?" Allison cut in, tilting her head slightly.

"Uh.. I said something along the lines of him being a bad coach and being bias." Scratching her cheek, Ronnie blushed lightly. "Not my best line." The three stayed seated as everyone stood up and cheered for Jackson as he scored. "What a jackass." Ronnie mumbled under her breath.

As the game went on, nobody passed Scott the ball-even though the boy was open. At every opportunity that he was open and nobody passed him the ball, Ronnie clenched her fist. The wolf in her feeding off her anger and using it to try and break free. She tried to calm down and try focusing on Jason. He was a good player, like really good. And he also had good sportsmanship. Too bad he couldn't pass the ball to Scott and change that 'good' to a 'great'. But still, he was a nice teammate.

Then-quite suddenly-Scott doubled over in pain, making Ronnie stand up and run off the bleachers to stand beside Stiles, who was equally concerned for his friend like Ronnie.

"He's turning, isn't he?" Stiles whispered/asked to Ronnie, glancing at her then back to Scott.

Ronnie scratched her cheek and looked at him. "Yeah." She said, nervous of what's going to happen. She bounced on her heels, anxious and scared. Yeah she said that she would still be cheering on Scott even if he did shift but she was joking! She didn't mean it really. But poor Stiles was so stupid sometimes thought that she actually meant it.

"I thought you said that you'd still be cheering him on, even if he does change." He said mockingly, looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to start cheering for Scott.

She glared at him and hit him in the head. "I didn't mean it. I was joking, dummy!" She couldn't believe she was friends with this guy! Sometimes he could be such a smartass, and that's gonna get him and in a whole lot of trouble.

"Okay, okay! No need to be aggressive." He pouted, making Ronnie feel guilty and sling an arm around his shoulders.

"Sorry." She mumbled, watching as the next ball went up and Scott went for it. He actually went for it! "YES! Go Scott!" Ronnie screamed, jumping up and down in anticipation, tightening her arm-around Stiles neck-a little, biting her lower lip.

He jumped up, using an opposing player's face as leverage and got the ball. Then he took off towards the goal, dodging the opposing team. When he was close enough to the goal, he threw it and it went in, making Ronnie and Stiles cheer him on.

The next round started and the ball was caught by the opposing team. Scott was in front of the guy who caught it and they froze for a moment before the guy thought better of it to toss the ball straight to Scott, causing him to take off down the field. He made another goal, and the crowd cheered once again. The next round began and it went smoothly, the ball went to Scott and he went down the field. Then he was surrounded by the other team, one of each side with the goalie in front of him.

Ronnie knew that he was feeling blood lust and she knew that she was gonna be the only one to stop him if things got out of hand.

Anyways back to the game. Scott-surrounded by the opposite team, goalie in front of him-just staring at the goalie that seem like it was forever.

You know the feeling where everything seems to build up and everything and everyone seem to go in slow-mo? Yeah, well that's how Ronnie and Stiles felt. The redhead just wanted Scott to make the goal already so they can win the game and he can get the gratitude that he deserves. But in a way, the tension was worth it since Scott made the goal!

They won!

Ronnie was so excited she grabbed Stiles face in her hands and pecked him on the lips, hugging him and then pushing him away and ran to Scott, just to tackle him in a hug.

"You did it!" She yelled, twirling/jumping them up and down.

Scott will never know how she has the strength to do that but he doesn't care at the moment. "I did! We won!" He yelled smiling as some of the guys tackled him, Ronnie slipping away from the boys and their celebrating hug.

Someone twirled her around and kissed her heatedly as they tightened their arms around her waist. When they pulled back, the redhead saw it to be Jason, a charming and breathtaking smile on his lips.

"We won." He breathed, his hot breath on her lips.

She nodded and snaked her arms around his neck, bringing him down a little. "Yeah, you did, didn't you?" She brought him into another kiss, letting him take the dominate role. His tongue trailed along her bottom lip, asking for permission-which she gladly granted. As their tongues met, Ronnie thought it would be amusing to play along and act like the vulnerable female, letting the big strong man take the lead, like the tango. That thought made her smile, not able to laugh since she didn't want to break their lips apart, it made her feel warm inside.

But sadly someone just had to interrupt them but saying, "Get a room you two." The couple pulled way and looked to see Danny there, making a grossed out face-but Ronnie knew he was joking.

"Ha ha, Danny. Shouldn't you be celebrating with your boyfriend?" She asked, smirking when a twinge of pink came upon his cheeks.

"Touché." He said simply and walked away, hoping to find his boyfriend in the crowd.

Jason laughed while a cute shade of pink covered his cheeks. Laughing, Ronnie tugged on his arm, walking toward the boys locker-room but stopped when they saw Allison and Scott making out. Passionately by the looks of it. Jason covered her eyes and pulled her to his locker-glad that it was hiding them from the kissing couple.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones who celebrated or celebrating." He joked, making sure to whisper as he grabbed his clothes and sat them down on the bench behind him-uncovering Ronnie's eyes in the process. He smiled as she looked at him with that beautiful smile adorning her face.

"Just get changed." She laughed, pinching his cheek in the process. "Besides, I was thinking of a victory dinner?" She asked, running a hand through his hair. "You choose." She added thoughtfully, hand on his neck, massaging it gently.

His brown eyes always seem to catch her attention. How they seem to brighten when he smiled or how the sparkled when he was in a good mood. They weren't a light brown but a darkish-brown that were a shade lighter from being black. It was a nice color, suited him very nicely. And they look so… kind. So gentle and you can see the emotions that pass by, guess what they say about your eyes being the window to your soul is true after all. Ronnie never really had time to dwell on that. She's glad that she met Jason. Least he wasn't like the other perverted dogs, that only think about sex, in this school-besides Danny, Stiles, and Scott.

Danny because he's gay and would never think about girls that way, Stiles because he's too innocent and can get easily flustered thinking about those things, and Scott because he's too good of a guy to think about things like that. Ronnie's just glad that she found a guy that would treat her equally.

Jason grinned, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Cool." Then a sly smirk replaced the grin. "So, are you gonna turn around or watch me change?"

The redhead scoffed and turned around, crossing her arms over her chest with a playful frown on her face.

"Don't get your hopes up." She replied back, her voice dripping with amusement.

Jason chuckled, enjoying their playful banner immensely. "Don't be like that Little Red, you know you would like to sneak a peek, who can blame you?" He asked, pulling off his jersey and gear, grabbing the towel and dried off the sweat clinging to him.

Ronnie smirked, wanting to look at him-not because he was shirtless, but to give him the devilish look on her face. "You got me." She said defeated, raising her hands in the air in mock surrender, turning around so he could see a sly smirk. "But-" She started, tracing a finger down his chest and to his bellybutton. "That doesn't mean that you don't want a look for yourself, don't deny it Prince Charming." She tilted her head to the right, her face seeming to take on a seductive look-that made a pleasurable shiver go up Jason's spine.

She was biting her bottom lip, her bangs blocking the corner of her right eye, her eyelids lowered a little-looking through thick eyelashes-and her finger tracing around the rim of his umbilicus. The things she could do to a man.

He grabbed her hand-that was teasing his poor naval-and pulled her to him, making the redhead bump into his naked chest. An arm went around her waist, making her stay where she is. "Watch it Little Red, with that look I might just lose control." He whispered, bending down and biting her neck gently.

Fighting back a moan, Ronnie let out a breathless chuckle instead. "Yeah? I might just hold that against you Prince-y." Tugging on his hair, Ronnie pushed against his chest gently and jerked her head to the pile of clothes beside him. "Get change, I'll be waiting in the parking lot." She kissed his cheek and walked out of the boys locker-room, making sure to put an extra sway in her hips, knowing that Jason was watching her leave.

"Wow." Jason whispered, shaking his head lightly. "What she does to a man." Chuckling, he finished getting ready, hoping that Ronnie was still waiting for him.

* * *

Ronnie hummed as she waited for Jason to get dressed so they can hang out already. She crossed her arms over her chest, drumming her fingers on her arm. A smile graced her lips as she saw Jason walking toward her, a goofy grin on his face.

_"She's got all my dreams,  
__I've got these broken things  
__And they always disagree  
__But if there's one real-"_

Ronnie rolled her eyes, seeing that it was Stiles, she gave a give-me-a-minute look to Jason and walked away a few paces from the lacrosse player, and asked, "What is it Stiles?"

_"Why are you so cranky?" _He asked, clearly offended.

"Because I have a date with Jason and now some hyperactive kid is ruining it." She said sarcastically, putting a hand on her hip.

_"I send my regards. Anyways, guess what?"_

Uh oh. He sounded excited and horrified at the same time, this can't be good. "What, Stiles?"

_"My dad got a call and they found animal fur on the girl's body. They're letting Derek out of jail."_

Ronnie didn't care, really. Derek didn't do anything wrong so he didn't deserve to be arrested in the first place. "Okay, and?" She asked, not really what Stiles thought.

_"And? And? That's all you have to say! A guy that we committed of murder is out of jail! What if he comes after us?"_

Ronnie raised a brow. "We? No, no, no. _You _and _Scott _committed him, not me. So leave the redhead out of _your_ mistakes. Now bye, I have a date to attend to."

_"Wait!"_

Ronnie groaned, wanting to stomp her foot but restrained herself from doing so. "What?" She whined.

_"Well.. Uh.. I just wanted to-uh… Well-"_

"Spit it out!"

_"You're a really good kisser! Bye!"_

He hung up, leaving a shocked Ronnie on the other end, mouth ajar and a confused expression on her face. She blinked and licked her lips, shaking her head and stuffing her phone in her pocket, walking back over to Jason and her bike. She breathed out a breath and grinned at him.

"Hoped that you didn't drive here 'cause we're taking my ride." She said, grabbing an extra helmet out of the compartment under the seat and handed it to the slightly shocked male.

"Should've guessed that someone like you would have motorcycle." He looked at more carefully and laughed. "And a Harley Davidson nonetheless."

Ronnie chuckled, scratching her cheek. "Shut up and hop on." She said, getting on the bike herself, waiting for Jason to climb on behind her and put his arms around her waist, telling her that he was ready.

Revving up the engine, Ronnie sped off, making Jason tighten his grip.

* * *

**Uh... Sorry for the slow update... heh... Anyways about the translation... I forgot what I typed but I know it was along the lines of 'You no good coach!' And then something about rich boy and then him being bias... Wish I knew... **

**Hoped you enjoyed!**


	8. Stress Outlet

Chapter 8: Stress Outlet

_"Come on, Ronnie! Where's your head?" A blonde headed twenty-one year old yell at the thirteen year old Veronica McCall. The redhead had just finished doing some sloppy flips on the gymnastics mat, landing on her butt on the last back flip. Ronnie picked herself up and rubbed her wrist, popping her neck._

_"Sorry Frankie, I just-" She tried explaining but the blonde just waved her hand in the air, stopping the redhead from talking._

_"Just hush McCall." Frankie blew her whistle that made everyone pause and look at her. "Practice is over for today, everyone leave." Ronnie started leaving-along with the other girls-but was stopped when Frankie spoke, "Except you Veronica."_

_A brunette snickered as she passed the younger girl and gave her a smug look. "Someone's in trouble~" She sang while her friends laughed._

_Ronnie snapped her head in the brunette's direction and glared at her. "Go soak your head Sarah. No one wants to hear your bitchy voice."_

_The brunette, known as Sarah, turned red with anger and yelled at the redhead. "You bitch! Why don't you just die in a hole!?"_

_"JOHNSON!" Frankie yelled, glaring at the brunette. "Watch your language and leave. I'll deal with McCall."_

_"But Miss F-"_

_"Leave, now." Frankie watched as Sarah sent Ronnie one last glare before turning on her heal and stomp away, her friends behind her. The blonde sighed and switched her gaze to the redhead that was standing there, still glaring at where Sarah was standing. "Veronica." Frankie spoke, making the younger girl jump and turn her green/brown gaze to her._

_"Yeah?" The redhead asked, arching a brow and scratching her cheek._

_The blonde sat on the bleachers, patting the seat next to her and gestured for Ronnie to sit beside her. The redhead complied and the two sat in silence, Frankie staring at Ronnie as she wrung her wrist in an awkward fashion. Frankie knew that nothing was wrong with it now, but it was still kinda red._

_"What happened today Ronnie?" Frankie asked, her blue eyes switching to the green/brown ones. "You're not normally distracted during practice, something on your mind that you need to get out?"_

_Ronnie shrugged and dropped her gaze down to her wrist. "It's just…"_

_"Just what?"_

_"I… saw my dad today."_

_Frankie quirked a brow and stared at the adopted McCall. The blonde only saw the redhead's father at the last two championships that they went to. But the blonde could see the love and pride that was swimming in the man's gaze as he watched his daughter move to the next round, clapping slowly but loudly for his baby girl._

_"Where?" Frankie asked, watching as the girl put her head in her hands and stared off into nothingness as she answered._

_"I was jogging in the preserve like I always do and then when I heard something, I looked to see a flash of red hair. I know it was my dad but… I don't know what he's doing here in the first place." Ronnie explained, closing her eyes and let out a long, silent sigh._

_Frankie scratched her blonde head and looked at the wall opposite of her and Ronnie. She didn't know what to say, really. What does she say to a girl that was adopted and said that she saw her real father? What the hell were you even suppose to do? So she just leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest, letting the redhead get lost in her own thoughts. Pulling out her keys, the blonde zeroed in on the key to open the gym and then she glanced at the redhead._

_Ronnie always been her favorite student, always determined to know how to control her tricks, doing what the blonde told her. The first time the redhead came in here was when Frankie had to step her game up and hold her ground and show that she was in charge of this gym and the redhead needed to listen to her or she could just walk out and never come back. The girl was thick headed when she young, always thinking that she knew everything and didn't need to be told to relax. She said that she was relaxed as a lazy bum sitting on the couch in his mother's house, but Frankie didn't believe her._

_But when the blonde noticed that the redhead seem to get defensive about most things, mostly about her family, that's when Frankie understood why Ronnie acted the way she did. She was the daughter of a proud Alpha and that she was adopted. Ronnie was always defensive when the other girls would pick on her about her being the only one in her family with red hair. Calling her the ugly duckling in a family of geese._

_That's what made Frankie be hard on the redhead, wanting to see what the redhead can do and how to control her anger into gymnastics instead of punches. But it would be funny to see Sarah get punch in the face, the brunette got on the blonde's nerves and she just wished that Sarah would just leave and never come back._

_"Frankie."_

_The blonde thoughts stopped and she turned to look at the redhead. "Yeah?"_

_"You smell funny." Ronnie stated bluntly, her nose crinkling._

_Frankie blinked and she smiled softly. "Yeah, I know." Looking at the key in her hand, Frankie grabbed it and carefully pulled it off her keychain. The blonde grabbed the redhead's hand and shoved the key in the palm of her hand and enclosed her Ronnie's hand around it._

_Furrowing her brow, Ronnie looked at the key curiously. "Why are you giving me a key to the gym?" She asked slowly, her lips pursing._

_Frankie laughed and stood up, ruffling the thirteen year old's hair in the process. "Because, if you ever need to blow off stress, come here to do it. See if you can't practice and perfect your moves more."_

_"Hey!"_

_"See ya later kid." And with that, Frankie walked away, a small frown coming onto her face as she walked away from the girl._

* * *

Ronnie clutched the key tightly in her hand, her blue duffle bag hanging from her left shoulder. Gritting her teeth, Ronnie walked down the steps and onto the red mat, dropping her bag and opening it. She fished out a long sleeved green leotardand put the key inside, smiling lightly. Going into the locker rooms, she quickly changed and went back to the bag, getting her green iPod and speakers, planting them on the floor and turning on some music. Ronnie chuckled as Breaking Benjamin's 'I Will Not Bow' came on first and the redhead soon began stretching.

_'Fall  
__Now the dark begins to rise,  
__Save your breath, it's far from over,  
__Leave the lost and dead behind,  
__Now's your chance to run for cover.'_

The redhead went to one corner of the mat and breathed in deeply, closing her eyes momentarily before running and flipping on her hands, doing a double back flip and landing roughly on the mat, huffing out a breath. She quickly got up off the ground and started doing the trick again, trying to land perfectly.

_'I don't want to change the world,  
__I just wanna leave it colder,  
__Light the fuse and burn it up,  
__Take the path that leads to nowhere.'_

Gritting her teeth, Ronnie took another breath and tried again, this time landing semi-perfectly on her feet. She smiled, looking at the trampoline and walking over to the piece of equipment.

_'All is lost again,  
__But I'm not giving in,  
__I will not bow,  
__I will not break,  
__I will shut the world away,  
__I will not fall,  
__I will not fade,  
__I will take your breath away,  
__Fall.'_

Jumping for some height, the redhead then started doing series of flips and splits. When the redhead thought she was high enough, she flipped backwards and twisted her body, falling back on the trampoline on her hands in a push-up position and flipped back on feet, laughing. "Yes!" She whispered/yelled, doing another flip before getting down and wiping some sweat off of her.

_'Watch the end through dying eyes,  
__Now the dark is taking over,  
__Show me where forever dies,  
__Take the fall and run to Heaven.'_

Ronnie froze as she heard clapping, looking at the bleachers and glaring when she saw Derek. Was he there the whole time? And what the hell does he want? "What are _you _doing here, Hale?" She spat, walking over to the apparatus and doing a handstand, grunting as she had a little bit of trouble.

Derek just shrugged off the tone she used when she addressed him. "Didn't know you did gymnastics." He stated, leaning back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Ronnie scoffed, her forearm twitching. "You never answered my question." Ronnie grunted, bending her spine backwards and landing on the tips of her toes before straightening her back.

Derek shrugged, cocking his head to the side. "I wanted to talk to you."

Ronnie raised a brow while popping her shoulder. "About?" She asked as she slipped on some fingerless gloves and walked over to the bars, grabbing onto the lowest one and swinging her body to the top and turning her body before swinging back.

"Scott." He said simply, watching as the redhead do a split before going to the tallest bar and swing her body around the bar, doing some splits and then slinging herself back to the smallest one.

"Yeah?" She grunted, her brow furrowing in concentration as she slung her body back to the tallest bar and do a flip before landing, grimacing as her leg throbbed.

"Next time you won't be lucky." Derek said, crossing his leg for his ankle to rest on top of his knee.

Ronnie looked at her hands before dusting them off, making some old dust fly off of her hands. She sniffed and scratched her cheek before going over to her iPod and turning it off. She turned back to the male and crossed her arms under her breast. "Talk." She said simply, wanting this man to get out of her presence. The reason she came here was to escape everyone and everything. She needed peace and quiet, she needed to let out some stress the only way she knew how to.

"Scott needs to be trained. He can't just keep doing what he's doing without knowing how to control the wolf." Hale said, standing up and walking down the bleachers to stand in front of the redhead.

She rolled her eyes and took a step back, trying to gain some distance from the Beta. "And what is so important to tell me that you need to come to the only place that gives me peace and ruin it?" She asked, annoyed by the fact that this man came and ruined her favorite place to come to find some answers.

Derek sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly. "I need you to get Scott to trust me so I can help him, because a certain redhead can't."

Ronnie's eyes flashed yellow before turning back to their natural color. "Quiet." She commanded, walking up to him and poking her finger in his chest. "I don't need to explain myself to you and I never will. I never told Scott that I was adopted so I can protect him. Don't judge me Hale." Realizing at how close she was to him, she backed away-or tried to since Derek grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. "What the he-"

"Shut up." He said harshly, his eyes an icy blue. Ronnie just glared at him, her eyes turning yellow.

"Excuse me? How dare you-"

"Shut up!" Derek growled, making Ronnie whimper slightly, her eyes going back to their green/brown color. Hale seem to calm down and his grip on her wrist seem to slacken but he didn't let go. "Can't you shut up for once and let me talk?" Ronnie just stood there, looking at his hand that was enclosed around her wrist. She didn't like male werewolves touching her, she even tenses if her father hugs her. Derek just looked at her for moment before speaking once again.

"I need you to trust me, not just Scott."

Ronnie furrowed her brow and looked at him. "Why should I?" She asked slowly, her lips pursing.

"Because I can't have you being suspicious of me while I train your brother." He said it like it was the most easiest answer in the world. It was like he was answering the 'two plus two equals' question.

Ronnie just stared at him, squinting her eyes in just the slightest. "So you want me to trust someone like you?" She asked, her eyebrow arched.

Derek sighed and tightened his grip on her wrist. "Yes. Or do you want me to tell Scott the truth about you?"

Ronnie jerked away from him and glared heatedly at the male, her eyes turning a vivid green, instead of the glowing yellow. That made Derek quirk a brow at her eyes. "And why the hell would he believe you, huh?"

Derek just smirked and pulled out a picture from his pocket. "Because I have a picture." He said and showed her the picture of a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes, smiling as a tall redheaded man with green eyes held a three year old Ronnie on his shoulders. The little Ronnie was smiling as her green/brown eyes sparkled with happiness, no trace of sadness on her face. Her parents stood beside each other as they both smiled into the camera. Ronnie just seem to tune everything out as she looked at the picture, longing to re-live that day over again, just to see her parents happy faces again.

Her hands clenched, her fingernails breaking the skin. How dare he? How dare he go into her room and steal a picture, one that was taken before her life went to hell! The nerve of this guy! She turned her gaze back to Derek-who had a smug smirk on his face-and glared at the man. "How fucking dare you! You asshole! How… You're blackmailing me? How can you sink so low?!" She asked/yelled at him as she made her way over to him and pulled back her fist, ready to punch him.

Just when her fist went flying, he caught it and just stared into her bright green eyes. "Yes, I believe I am blackmailing you and the reason why I am sinking so low is that I want you to make Scott trust me."

"Nothing that I say is going to make him trust you, maybe stop the suspicion but not enough to trust you." She spat, glaring at Derek. "And to tell you the truth, you're not helping your case when it comes to _me _trusting _you_." Derek just frowned and let go of her fist, handing the photo back to the redhead. She grabbed it and looked at the smiling faces once again.

"Just get Scott to trust me." And with that, he walked away, leaving the redhead to glare at the spot where he was once standing.

"Bastard."

* * *

**Hey everyone... heheh... Sorry i haven't updated in awhile... Just hoped you liked it! **

**Review!**


	9. Maybe's and If's

Chapter 9: Maybe's and If's

Ronnie looked behind her, her green/brown eyes glowing in the dark, searching for something or someone. A sliver of the moon shining down on her as mud caked her shoes and the wind blowing around her, goosebumps rising on her skin. She didn't like being alone. She absolutely loathed it. But it kept everyone safe-well in her opinion it did-and it kept her secret hidden. The redhead hated keeping secrets from her friends, really she did, but it kept them at a safe distance and they won't get killed.

To her, being alone was the only way for everyone to be safe.

Ronnie's ears twitched, her nerves jumping and her legs getting ready to run. She sniffed, eyes widening and her eyes going back to their natural color. She gulped and pulled out her camera-she always carried it with her if anyone saw her in the woods, better safe than sorry.

Bending down on one knee, the redhead's camera zeroed on a small white flower, blinking when she walked closer to it. _'What the hell...?' _She thought, her hand twitching towards it, only stopping a few inches away before she froze. She felt three presences behind her, hostility rolling off their bodies. Her hand shook, she knew they were hunters, she knew that they would kill if they thought anything was suspicious of her. One of the scents smelled familiar, making her curiosity rise.

Rolling her shoulders, she turned her head slightly to see Chris Argent, Allison's father. She wasn't really surprised. All Argents are hunters because their last names means 'silver' in French. On Chris's right, she saw a blonde woman, having the similar scent as Chris but different. _'Must be his sister.' _She concluded, not even glancing at the third person, mostly because they weren't important.

The redhead just stared at the gun that was pointing at her, but soon saw as Chris slowly lowered it, realization flashing in his blue eyes.

"Veronica?" He asked, making the redhead cringe at her full name.

The green/brown eyed girl smiled lightly, standing up straight, staring at the older man. "Mister Argent, it's a pleasure to see you but this wasn't really what I was expecting if I ever seen you again. I was thinking more of seeing you at another lacrosse game, not in the woods with you and your friends pointing guns at me." She acknowledged, glancing at the blonde before turning her eyes back to Chris.

Chris nodded, turning his head to his sister and friend, telling them to lower their weapons. The other man looked hesitant but lowered his gun to his side, while the older female was more reluctant, glaring heatedly at the redhead, scrutinizing her.

"Same to you, Veronica. But what are you doing in the woods alone?" He asked, watching as Ronnie held up her camera, scratching her cheek nervously.

"Uh, yeah, about that... Sometimes I like to escape everything and come to the preserve, trying to see if I can't find anything nice enough to take a picture of." An embarrassed chuckle escaping her lips. "I started doing it ever since I was probably fourteen, but I mostly did it during the day."

"Then why didn't you?" The blonde woman asked, still giving the redhead a suspicious look, her trigger finger ready to shoot her if she tried anything funny.

Ronnie shrugged, pursing her lips and looking at her work clothes she wore. "I was at work and before I left, I had to finish the car I was fixing. Kinda a habit I've been living with since I was fifteen, have finish something before I leave it.

"You shouldn't be here in the woods at night. It's a dangerous place to be, Veronica. You should be heading home." Chris said, shooting a warning glance at his sister.

The redhead gave a sheepish smile and chuckled. "Thank you for your concern Mister Argent, have a goodnight." She replied, smiling as she walked by the three and in the direction of her bike, her fake smile turning into a frown. She did not like that blonde woman, not at all. She was just a straight up bitch and plus, she had a craze look in her eyes, like she was ready to kill every werewolf that crossed her path. It made a shiver go up the redhead's spine, fear and worry creeping into every pore of her body. It's a scary thought that she might even kill Scott and Derek.

_'Wait.' _Ronnie thought, freezing in mid-step. Why the hell did Derek come up? And why would it be scary if Chris's sister killed him? Was... was the redhead worried about the older male? The green/brown eyed girl thought for a moment, shrugging her shoulders and continued walking to her ride. _'Maybe I do worry about him... Nah, I couldn't right? It wouldn't make any since really. Maybe if Derek wasn't an ass, then maybe I would consider to worry about his life. But those are BIG maybe's and if's. You can't really tell about them.' _The McCall made it to her motorcycle and breathed in a deep breath, trying to release the tension that was in her shoulders.

As she drove off, her eyes might've have been on the road, but her mind was on the maybe's and if's about Derek Hale.

* * *

Yawning, Ronnie walked in the kitchen, wearing nothing but red boxers and a black tank top. Her hair was a complete mess as another yawn escaped her, closing her eyes as she opened the refrigerator, grabbing some eggs. Setting the carton of eggs on the counter, she grabbed a pan and started making her breakfast. Rubbing her eyes, she scratched her cheek and dragged her hand down her face. The redhead turned around but almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Derek sitting at her table, looking through one of her books. His brows were furrowed, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he licked his lips. Looking up, he saw the redhead's hand clutching her chest, her eyes wide, eyebrows furrowed, and her right eye twitching.

She pointed at him, a weird look on her face. "Uh... What... What the hell are you doing in my house? And how did you get in?" She asked, shutting the book in front of him and snatching it away from him, putting it under her arm. She didn't like people touching her stuff, especially someone she didn't really know or like.

The male shrugged and stood up, glancing at the eggs behind her then back at her eyes. "I wanted to talk to about what happened Saturday." He said, but seemed reluctant to do so.

The redhead just rolled her eyes, turning back to her food and taking a spatular and scrambling them. "Well I don't want to talk about it and I really wish you wouldn't break into my house and scare me half to death when I'm half asleep." She replied, grabbing a plate and pouring her eggs onto the plate and turning to sit down at the table, setting her book beside her, not looking at the man in her kitchen.

Derek sat across from her, watching as she got up and grabbed a glass of orange juice, taking a big gulp of it. The young woman was truly interesting to say the least. It seemed as though she has already forgiven him about what happened with him threatening her about telling Scott the truth about her, but he knows she has not and probably won't for awhile. But who could blame her? He was sinking way too low by stealing a happy memory from her. Stealing a picture from her room when she had an actual, happy and youthful smile on her face. Sure, when she was around Scott, she had a soft or proud smile on her face or when she was around Stiles, she had a comical or a sarcastic smile on her face. He's never seen an actual happy smile on her face.

"But I do." He said after a momentarily pause. Ronnie looked up at him and took a sip of her orange juice, leaning back in her chair. Derek sighed and dragged a hand through his hair, staring intensely in her eyes. "I want to apologize for what I said and at how low I sunk just to convince you to make you and Scott trust me. What I did wasn't helping my case and for that I am sorry."

There was a long pause, the redhead cocking ehr head to one side as she stared at the man in front of her for a moment before smiling a small smile. "I accept your apology, Hale. And I guess I should apologize for my attitude against you. I had no right to judge you right away. It's just that... that everything that's happening right now... there's way too much stress set onto my shoulders and I can't seem to keep them from weighing me down." She scratched her cheek and rubbed her eyes. "What I'm trying to say is, that I'm sorry for everything that has happened between us and I want to start over. And I would also like to help you train Scott."

Derek raised a brow, searching the redhead's eyes. "Why the change of heart?"

Ronnie smiled. "Because no matter if we're blood related or not, Scott is still my baby brother and I would do anything for him." She said, her tone softening.

The Hale looked at her, looking at how her face soften, at how a small smile came upon her face, at how her demeanor changed completely. She really did love Scott as a brother. Derek spared a small smile and stood up, walking over to the back door and looked back at the redhead, watching as she looked at him and waved.

"See ya later, Derek." She saluted, smiling.

The older male nodded and waved a small wave back, walking out of the door and back home.

Ronnie just looked at the space where Derek sat, her smile soft. Maybe Derek won't be so bad after all.

And what if the two can be friends in the future?

* * *

**Sorry I'm late... I started high school and its so tiring!.. I already had two test in Honors Earth Science... Thats my only honors class EVER!.. I feel so smart! Anyways hoped you liked the short chapter...**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Authors Note

Readers,

I had gotten a review saying that Ronnie was a Mary-Sue? Ronnie is not a Mary-Sue, well in my opinion she isn't. She has flaws just like anybody else. Second of all, Ronnie's hair natural. Maybe if read the story then you know that. Third, she lives alone because she wanted to see how the adult life was and she's almost eighteen so she'll be a legal adult. Fourth, Ronnie speaks Greek because her father's side of the family is Greek and her grandmother on her mothers side is also Greek. She speaks the language because she wants to feel closer to her father and mother. Fifth, Ronnie is adopted! Again, maybe if you actually read the story then you would fucking know that!

The Guest review was just idiotic in my opinion and I erased it. It was just plain stupid like the person didn't even read my story and they just wanted to comment on it.

Flamers, keep your fucking snide comments to yourself. I don't need them. If you do put a harsh comment on my story, I will diss you just like I'm doing to the Guest that had the audacity to flame on my story. Least I can actually type up a story, I bet Guest can't so they go around and flame on other people just make them feel better.

Stop being a bully and get over yourself. If you don't like flamers hating on your story, stop hating on everybody else's, hypocrite.

Don't diss my story, or I will diss you.

Sincerely,

A Dreamer Dreaming of a Dream

PS- A wonderful thanks to everyone who gav me all the awesome reviews. I love you people! Thank you and please keep reviewing!


	11. Dreams

**__********Chapter 10: Dreams**

_Ronnie looked around. White walls surrounded her, closing her end, making her feel like she was in a void-she didn't like it. The redhead looked in each direction, trying to find something or somebody to tell her where she was. Her green/brown eyes searched wildly around her, still nothing._

_"Hello?" She called out, cupping her hands around her mouth. A frown came upon her face as she heard the echo of 'Hello'. "Is anybody here? Heellooo!" She yelled again, walking around, feeling like she was walking in circles. She stopped and scratched her head, her nose crinkling._

_**"RONNIE!"**_

_The redhead jumped, looking around frantically, looking for the source of the voice. "Hello? Hello? Anybody there? Please talk to me!"_

_**"RONNIE! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME? WHY?"**_

_Realization came upon her face, finally recognizing the voice, the redhead asked, "Scott? Scott, is that you? Please show yourself!" Something caught her eye, making her turn her head to the side to see her little brother standing there, hands clenched at his sides and a deep frown on his face._

_"You lied..." He whispered. Ronnie looked confused, shaking her head and taking a step toward him._

_"Scott...?" She asked, reaching out a hand to touch him but he pulled away from her, his head snapping up to her, eyes glowing yellow._

_"YOU LIED TO ME! All this time..." He trailed off, his hands coming up to grasp his head, like he was hurting. The redhead didn't know what to do, didn't know if she should just pull him to her, like she always did, like she always had. She couldn't stand watching him in pain, it made her heart throb, her throat tighten. She took a step forward, ready to help him, to try and soothe the pain. But something stopped her, a claw hand wrapped tightly around her wrist, its long sharp nails digging into her skin, drawing crimson blood._

_She whimpered, wide eyes looking into the yellow ones of her little brother. "S-Scott...?" She stammered, trying to pull her wrist away, only to fail and for Scott to tighten his grip even more. A cry escaped her mouth, her free hand to come up and grip Scott's, her eyes glowing green, her fangs growing._

_Scott eyes narrowed even more, if that was even possible. He snarled and punched Ronnie in the face, making her fly back. He ran at her, digging his claws into her chest, blood splattering on his face. Ronnie screamed, feeling her heartbeat pick up speed, feeling her skin grow around Scott's claws. Just because she could heal, didn't mean that she couldn't feel the pain._

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" He screamed in her face, slamming her down once he saw the confusion on her face. "You were a werewolf this whole time! And you didn't tell me! I thought you trusted me? I thought you were my sister? I... I..." He didn't know what else to say, but instead retracted his claws from the redhead's chest and turned his back on her swiftly, walking away._

_"Scott..." She whispered, watching as the boy stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. "I-"_

_"You know something Ronnie?" He asked, cutting his sister off. "I'm glad Derek told me who and what you are. Least I can trust him." Then out of nowhere, Derek's body came into view, putting a hand on Scott's shoulder, guiding him to walk away. Not once did the two males looked back at the crumpled body of Ronnie, not once. They just walked on and on into the white void, leaving Ronnie's sobs on deaf ears._

* * *

Veronica jolted awake, a thin sheet of sweat covering her body, the covers pushed off of her and her pillows thrown on the floor. The redhead brought a hand to her eyes, fresh tears slipping from her green/brown orbs. She shook her head, kept chanting, "It was just a dream, a dream, that's all it was." But she knew that it was more than just a dream. She knew that her dream might just come true if she doesn't tell Scott the truth soon.

She shivered, a cold feeling going down her spine and going around to her stomach. She couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't keep this from Scott anymore. She has to tell him, before everything crumbles, before everything will shatter, never to be pieced back together. The redhead took a couple of breaths and laid back down, her heart rate slowing. Looking at her nightstand, she saw her phone sitting there, and internal battle waging within her.

Narrowing her eyes, she sat up and grabbed her phone, finding Scott's name, staring at her brother's name for only a moment before she typed a message and sent it. The redhead just stared at the device in her hand for a moment before sitting it back down and looked at ceiling, feeling her eyes start to droop. Soon, the young woman fell asleep, dreaming of nothing.

* * *

Scott groaned and lazily picked up his phone, opening his eyes slowly and reading the text from his sister.

_'Come meet me at Guy's Coffee tomorrow after school. I need to tell u sumting important.' _

The dark haired male read over the text a few more times, curiosity peeking. What was so important to text him in the middle of the night and tell him to meet her tomorrow? _'It better be important.'_ He thought, a groan coming from his throat as he sat his phone down and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

_Derek walked slowly toward her, his long strides catching up to her quickly. She knew he was there, he knew, but she didn't say anything, just kept walking. Her red curls bouncing lightly with each step she took, her heels clicking against the floor. He looked at her, seeing a rose in her hand and a gun in the other, a serious and determined look was on her face. She paused, looking around until she started walking again, Derek right beside her._

_The scene started changing from them walking on a barren road, to a graveyard, one he wasn't familiar with. But the older male just kept following the redhead, watching as she weaved her way to one tombstone in particular. She stopped and he stopped behind her, watching as she bent down and placed the rose on top of the grave, bowing her head. He took this time to read the grave._

Here lies Layna Cosmos.

Loving mother to Veronica Cosmos and wonderful wife to Aiolos Cosmos.

October 11, 1962 - September 3, 1995

_His blue/gray eyes softened, watching as Ronnie grip the gun in her hands and unloaded it, three bullets laying in her hand. She took one and laid it on her mothers grave, whispering, "You took this bullet to save me... And I couldn't do anything to stop it." She quickly stood up, gripping the other two bullets and walked away, Derek following her once more. They stayed silent as they walked beside each other, Derek with his hands in his pockets and Ronnie with her arms by her side. _

_The older male was dying to ask, but didn't have to since Ronnie said, "Wolfsbane bullet." The male werewolf nodded, looking at the redhead from the corner of his eye. Why was he having a dream about her? Was this even his dream or hers?_

_Ronnie stopped, Derek stopping in front of her, her brow was furrowed and her nose crinkled. "Why are you following me?" She asked, her shoulders square and back straighter._

_'Defensive.' He thought, crossing his arms over his chest. "Maybe I want to." He said simply, watching as the redhead just rolled her eyes and walked away, him actually staying where she left him with his eyes watching her go. She disappeared into the fog, the scene changing once again to a white room. Screaming alerted the male and he looked to see Scott and Ronnie, but what he saw made him step back in surprise. Scott had his claws in Ronnie's chest, screaming in her face as she just laid there, looking broken._

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" He screamed in her face, slamming her down once he saw the confusion on her face. "You were a werewolf this whole time! And you didn't tell me! I thought you trusted me? I thought you were my sister? I... I..." He didn't know what else to say, but instead retracted his claws from the redhead's chest and turned his back on her swiftly, walking away._

_"Scott..." She whispered, watching as the boy stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. "I-"_

_"You know something Ronnie?" He asked, cutting his sister off. "I'm glad Derek told me who and what you are. Least I can trust him."_

_Derek watched as another him came out of nowhere and put a hand on Scott's shoulder, guiding him away from the crumpled form of the redhead. Derek heard the cracked sobs coming from the female's mouth, blood splattered across the floor, her blood._

* * *

Derek awoke with a start, his heartbeat thumping in his chest. The older male shook his head, trying to erase the image of Veronica lying on the floor. Why did he have a dream about her? And why did it have to be one where Scott plunged his claws into her chest? Derek sighed and put his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Why did she evade his thoughts? It must be his inner wolf thinking her, it has to be, isn't it? Sighing, Derek plopped back down and closed his eyes, a frown on his face. **_  
_**

_'Hopefully I can get some sleep without that girl being in my dreams.' _

* * *

**Not to good of a chapter I know... ANYWAYS... Hope you liked it! :P**


	12. The Things that Matter

_**Chapter 11: The Things that Matter **_

Ronnie slammed her locker shut, an angry scowl on her face. This has turned into a bad day. First, Harris decides to give her a D minus on her test-which she totally made an A-and then in lunch she spilled her food, making it land on the ground and she didn't have anymore money to get something to eat, then her locker was jammed. Hence why she slammed it.

_'Stupid locker, stupid Harris, stupid people making me drop my food!' _She thought, her green/brown eyes glaring at the ground._ 'Rule nineteen: NEVER let a female werewolf go hungry.'_ For Ronnie, it had to be the worst day possible, she was just glad that it was almost over, but as she closed her eyes, she remembered that she has to tell Scott today. Today was the day that she finally reveals her secret and she's completely prepared for the outcome. Taking a deep breath, Ronnie turned around but was surprised when she saw Jason standing there with a big smile on his face and holding three Forget-Me-Nots in his hands, making her smile softly at him.

"Jason." She sighed, taking the blue flowers from his hands and looking at them before putting her gaze on him, watching the small blush coming to his cheeks. Her smile became even bigger as she grabbed the front of his shirt and brought his lips upon hers, making it a short but slow kiss. She pulled away slowly, letting her lips linger on his for a moment before she pulled back completely. She watched as the blush on his cheeks unleashed tenfold. Pride swelled in her, making the redhead's heart thump loudly in her chest. She loved it when she made him blush, knowing that she, Veronica McCall, could make someone, besides Scott, blush.

He chuckled nervously as he looked down at her, seeing the beautiful smile on her lips that left him breathless. "So, are you free tonight or what?" He asked, a hopeful look in his eyes. "I was kinda thinking that we could go out and eat, ya know?"

The redhead's smile faded, a sad expression filled her face. Of course she had plans, important plans, but when she saw the smile wiping off of Jason's face, she quickly grabbed his hand and put a happy smile on her face. "Of course not. I would love to go to dinner with you." She could always tell Scott later, right? _Besides, I have all the time in the world, _she thought, feeling Jason's hand tightening around hers and quickly leading her away from her locker and outside, smiling when he didn't see her motorcycle outside. "I walked." She stated simply, giggling when he kissed her nose and pulled her over to his Charger, opening the door for her and closing it as she slid in the passenger seat, running and hopping in the car himself.

As Jason was adjusting his mirror, he saw a guy with black hair staring at them or more like staring at Ronnie. The brown eyed teen glared as the older male shifted his eyes to him. It seemed as though the blonde headed lacrosse player was silently telling him to stop staring at his girl, but the guy just smirked and shook his head, slowly making his way out of the school and walking away from his view.

"Jason?" The male slid his eyes to his girlfriend beside him, a worried look on her face as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked, making a small smile come upon his face. She was worried for him. This beautiful, caring, life living teenage girl was worried for him. And he was glad for that. Because that meant that she cared for him as much as he did her.

"Yeah." He laughed and kissed the back of her hand, his lips lingering on her knuckles as he watch her face reddening. "I am." He kissed her on the nose and started up the car, driving off from the school, farther away from the problems of high school, and most importantly, driving farther away from that guy.

* * *

"I thought we were going out to eat?" Ronnie asked, a suspicious tone intertwining with her voice as Jason stopped in front of his house, watching as he smiled sheepishly. "Jason, what's going on?" Her green/brown eyes looked straight into his, making him scratch his neck nervously.

"Well..."

"Jason."

"Okay, okay." He sighed, slumping in his seat and looking at her as he twiddled with his thumbs. "Since we've been dating for a while and I've been bragging about you to my parents, I thought that, maybe..."

"Looking like this? Jason, I'm a total wreck. I can't meet your parents looking like this." She sighed, leaning her forehead on the dashboard, her shoulders slumping.

The blonde rubbed the side of his face and looked at the porch light, him just wanting to grab her hand and drag her in there. To him, she always looked beautiful, no matter how she looked or what she was wearing. It was just her personality that made him see the true beauty of her and he could stare into her eyes all day, just never wanting to look away. And her hair, he absolutely loved the color red, it was his favorite color and her just having red hair, made him happy. She always had a smile on her face, her laugh lines just simply fitting to her face.

The first time in his life, he actually found something that made him truly happy. His parents loved him, of course, but he always wanted something to love in return. He loved what his parents had. At how they act around each other, always smiling and laughing. They weren't just husband and wife, they were best friends. He wanted a relationship like that, knowing that the love of his life will always be there for him, always holding his hand, or whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

And as he looked at Ronnie, he thought that he might have finally found it, might have found the one. She was completely different from other girls. She was friendly, but when someone was bitching towards her, she would bitch right back and didn't take crap from anyone. She stood up for what she believed in, she was independent, smart, and over all the most nonjudgmental people you can ever meet.

Chuckling softly, Jason cupped her face in his hands, lightly kissing her forehead. "It doesn't matter what you look like, Rons. All that matters is that they'll love you."

"But what if they don't?"

Jason snorted. "I'm pretty sure they will. Besides, I know that they will like you as much as I do."

The redhead laughed, pecking his lips, her eyes glancing at the porch and then watched as Jason intertwined their fingers together, smiling when he rubbed her knuckles. She took a deep breath, calming her beating heart and nodded. "Okay. I'll do it."

The blonde chuckled and climbed out of the car, grabbing the redhead's hand and walked to the front door, pulling out his keys. All that matter's is that his parents love her. All that matter's is her and him, together. All that matter's is there relationship that they have.

And she is defiantly one of the things that matter in his life.

_The things that matter and she is one of them. _

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE! Sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a loooooong while. But the only excuse I have is "High School". I've had essays to write, test to study for, and I've been trying to sort all my stories out. But sorry for the wait everybody. **

**Please review... **


	13. Another Authors Note

**Hello! You all are probably thinking, "Uhg! Another authors note, seriously?!" And I know how you all feel. But there is something that I need to tell you all... I'll be taking down this story and re-editing it and morphing it into something that I can actually be proud of. To me, this just seemed like a draft of beginners luck and I want to have the opportunity to re-do this story and give you guys something that will make you say, "Mind-fuck..." Anyways, I just wanted to say that, but I will keep this up until the time for this pathetic piece is ready to be trashed. I thank all of you for the reviews, favorites, follows... just everything. It made me happy to know that you all loved this story and had the dedication to just read it. **

**Thank you. **

**Sincerely, **

**Dreamer Dreaming of a Dream**

**P.S. I also have a poll up for the new title for the re-edited story. **


End file.
